


Oltre i numeri e le statistiche

by Alley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cockblock Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, John Winchester is the good father he deserves to be, M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, a sort of Sex Education au with jackson!Dean and Viv!Cas, everyone is queer and nothing hurts
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley/pseuds/Alley
Summary: [dal testo]“Io so che---”“Dean, ascolta, non è come---”“---ti piace Meg.”Dopo un momento di assoluto blackout, il cervello di Castiel riprende a funzionare. Le parole di Dean acquistano un senso, come una figura i cui contorni appaiono finalmente nitidi dopo la messa a fuoco. Castiel prova un misto di disorientamento e stupore per il significato che l’operazione ha fatto emergere, ma quei sentimenti vengono presto surclassati da un'ondata di sollievo così intensa da strappargli quasi un sospiro.“Uh, sì, ecco--- è così.”“Facciamo un patto: io ti aiuto con lei se tu mi aiuti con Shakespeare.”(...)"Va bene."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dorothy Baum/Charlie Bradbury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Oltre i numeri e le statistiche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vero_91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vero_91/gifts).



> E anche a ‘sto giro a Vero vanno sia gli auguri che i credits, perché il plot lo abbiamo ideato e sviluppato insieme. Insieme abbiamo anche deciso che Castiel, a differenza di Viv, non passa attraverso un interessamento per nessun altro personaggio prima di innamorarsi di Dean (sto assumendo che Viv finirà per innamorarsi di Jackson? Assolutamente); questo perché, dall’alto della nostra maturità, siamo totalmente incapaci di accettare l’idea che il Castiel di qualsiasi ‘verse possa avere occhi per qualcuno che non sia Dean e finchè avremo vita non permetteremo che ciò accada all'interno delle nostre trame. Da questa nobile scelta narrativa derivano cambiamenti di trama obbligatori, ma alcune scene, come sarà possibile notare per chi segue Sex Education, sono trasposte pari pari sia negli accadimenti che nei dialoghi.  
> Piccola annotazione: Dean ha sei anni invece di quattro quando Mary viene a mancare e di conseguenza anche la forbice della sua differenza d'età con Sam è leggermente più ampia.

La prima volta che Dean entra in acqua ha tre anni e ci sono le braccia di Mary a tenerlo a galla. 

Da quel momento, il binomio mamma-piscina diventa un punto fermo della sua quotidianità. Dean assiste alle gare a cui Mary prende parte, facendo un tifo instancabile dagli spalti, e quando non ha troppi compiti da svolgere presenzia agli allenamenti che Mary tiene per diventare ancora più brava. 

La mamma è l’atleta di punta della squadra, per questo si trattiene al centro sportivo più di tutti gli altri, e quando porta a termine la sessione di vasche Dean è libero di infilare il costume e raggiungerla in acqua. Adora vederla ridere mentre gli tira schizzi addosso e lo accoglie in piscina chiamandolo _il mio pesciolino._

Mary gli insegna a nuotare, a fare il morto e ad immergersi senza che l’acqua gli invada le narici. Dean impara tutte queste cose e, in un certo senso, impara l’amore che Mary nutre verso di esse, lo fa suo anche se sente che il legame che la mamma ha con l’acqua è un segreto che non potrà mai capire fino in fondo. 

Forse il nuoto non gli piace tanto quanto piace a Mary, ma gli piace che sia diventato una cosa loro e gli piace la felicità che coltivarla insieme procura a entrambi.

Quando Dean torna in acqua dopo la morte di Mary ha sei anni e c’è soltanto la solitudine ad accompagnarlo. 

L’occasione diventa la prima volta in cui si concede di piangere la mamma apertamente: in piscina può dirsi che sono gocce e non lacrime quelle che gli solcano le guance e che è abbastanza forte da reggere il peso del dolore e da addossarsi quello dell’intera famiglia; è abbastanza forte da fare da padre e da madre a Sam mentre John si occupa del lavoro e di superare una perdita che rischia di spaccarlo in due. 

Da quel giorno, tutte le volte che mette piede in acqua Dean piange ancora, e ancora, e ancora. La piscina è il posto in cui l’assenza di Mary si fa più pesante e rumorosa, quello in cui viene Dean divorato dalla sua mancanza. 

Anche quando esaurisce le lacrime, non ritrova nel nuoto la magia di un tempo: Mary sembra averla portata via con sé. Dean capisce che la parte del binomio che ha sempre preferito era la mamma e che ora che lei è venuta a mancare nuotare non potrà più essere lo stesso.

John non è a conoscenza di tutto ciò e, un mese esatto dopo la scomparsa della mamma, lo iscrive a un corso di nuoto. Dean avverte distintamente un conato di vomito risalirgli lungo la gola quando apprende la notizia, ma lo ricaccia indietro e si finge entusiasta. Mette tutto se stesso negli allenamenti, dicendosi che Mary sarebbe stata contenta di vederlo intraprendere la sua strada e che John potrà trovare la consolazione di cui ha bisogna nell’aiutarlo a percorrerla. 

Va bene così. Non ci crede davvero, ma a lungo andare ripeterselo trasforma la bugia in un compromesso ragionevole.

John non ha mai saputo niente. 

E non dovrà mai saperlo.

*

Quando Dean lo trova, Castiel è impegnato a raccogliere libri e quaderni da infilare nello zaino. Se lo ha sentito entrare, deve ritenere che la sua presenza non meriti il disturbo di interrompersi. 

“Sei tu Castiel Novak?”

Anche mentre gli risponde, Castiel porta avanti la sua occupazione. “Sì, sono io. Perché?”

Dean lo raggiunge e gli tende la mano sana. “Dean Winchester” dice, presentandosi. Castiel è ancora chino sopra lo zaino ormai pieno quando Dean lo vede lanciare una rapida occhiata al suo gesso. “Lo so chi sei” commenta in tono sbrigativo, poi si mette lo zaino in spalla e si avvia verso la porta senza concedergli alcuna stretta.

Dean resta interdetto per qualche momento, la mano ancora sospesa a mezz’aria. “Okay” dice tra sé e sé, poi si precipita in corridoio e accelera il passo per raggiungere Castiel che si è già allontanato di qualche metro. 

“Il signor Shurley ha detto che mi farai da tutor.”

“Ha detto così?”

“Sì. Pare che tu sia il più intelligente della scuola.”

“È vero, ma sono anche impegnato.”

Poco prima che Castiel imbocchi il corridoio lungo il quale si susseguono le aule, Dean lo agguanta per bloccarlo. “Okay, ferma ferma ferma: ti saranno assegnati dei crediti extra se mi aiuti. In realtà non dovremo lavorare: compiaccio il preside finché non riprendo con il nuoto.”

Castiel tiene gli occhi puntati sulla mano che Dean gli ha poggiato addosso; la fissa come se fosse un oggetto fuori posto all’interno di una stanza perfettamente ordinata o una macchia sopra una tela immacolata. 

Dean si tira indietro: evidentemente, Castiel è una di quelle persone a cui non piace essere toccate. 

“Okay. Primo incontro stasera.”

“Ma--- c’è la fiera stasera.”

“Ascolta, Dean Winchester, la mia agenda è organizzata per ottimizzare i tempi: prendere o lasciare.” Castiel non gli dà nemmeno il tempo di valutare l’offerta; Dean ha già gli occhi pieni dell’immagine della sua schiena quando lo sente aggiungere: “Ai tavoli da picnic, ore sei. Porta i compiti di matematica. Non tardare.”

Anche se Castiel non può vederlo, Dean esibisce comunque il sorriso compiaciuto che gli sale alle labbra.

*

All’arrivo di John, Sam è impegnato a disegnare nuovi scarabocchi colorati sopra il rivestimento del gesso. Si è premurato di decorarlo sin dal primo giorno. Non lo ha dichiarato esplicitamente, ma Dean è convinto che lo faccia per rendergli la vista della fasciatura più sopportabile. 

Il momento in cui è rientrato dal pronto soccorso e ha trovato ad accoglierlo gli occhi tristi di Sam è stato l’unico in cui Dean abbia ceduto al pentimento. L’ultima cosa che desidera è dare un dispiacere al suo fratellino, ma quella mattina in palestra non ha pensato a Sam né a nient’altro; si è focalizzato solo ed esclusivamente sulla via di fuga che gli si parava davanti e ha fatto ciò che era necessario per non lasciarsela sfuggire.

Quando il peso è venuto giù, Dean si è ritrovato a un passo dallo svenire a causa del dolore e con tre fratture alle dita, ma anche e soprattutto con l’opportunità di sottrarsi agli allenamenti e di poter finalmente tirare il fiato.

“Ciao, ragazzi.”

“Ciao, papà.”

“Com’è andata a scuola?”

Sam è troppo preso dalla sua occupazione per rispondere, così è Dean a prendere la parola. “Ho conosciuto il ragazzo che mi farà da tutor” dice distrattamente, inseguendo la linea tracciata dal pennarello mosso dalla mano di Sam. “Mi seguirà per i prossimi tre mesi.”

John gli rivolge uno sguardo carico di incoraggiamento mentre lascia il cappotto sull’appendiabiti. “Il dottore ha detto che potresti metterci anche meno a riprenderti” gli ricorda. “Sono sicuro che ce la farai.”

Dean perde improvvisamente il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia. 

Il suo sguardo cerca rifugio sulla mensola dove sono allineati i premi che Mary ha conquistato prima che l’incendio mettesse fine alla sua carriera. In mezzo alle coppe e alle medaglie c’è una foto che la ritrae sul gradino più alto di uno dei tanti podi che ha calcato. 

Dalla cornice d’argento, gli occhi azzurri e felici della mamma sembrano quasi scrutarlo.

“Ce la metterò tutta.”

* 

Mentre Castiel percorre freneticamente il corridoio, deciso a mettere tra lui e Dean il massimo della distanza possibile, la sua spalla continua a bruciare nel punto in cui Dean l’ha toccata.

Razionalmente Castiel sa che un contatto lieve come quello non può provocare un eritema o un qualche altro tipo di reazione cutanea, ma sa anche che sente quella sensazione pungerlo con la stessa chiarezza con cui si avverte il pavimento steso sotto i propri piedi.

Eppure se la stava cavando bene. Più che bene: egregiamente. È riuscito a mantenere il controllo quando ha visto Dean comparire all’improvviso e persino quando ha scoperto di esser stato designato come suo tutor, ma quella vicinanza inaspettata ha inviato al suo cervello una specie di scarica elettrica che ha rischiato di far venire a galla tutto: gli appostamenti fatti fuori alle aule, le gare di nuoto a cui è andato ad assistere malgrado il totale disinteresse nei confronti dello sport, gli attimi di contemplazione assorta conclusi per una gomitata bene assestata da parte di Kelly o a causa di Dean che sollevava lo sguardo arrivando a un passo dall’intercettare il suo.

Se è bastato così poco a mandarlo in tilt, Castiel non osa immaginare cosa potrebbe accadere passando interi pomeriggi con Dean a un passo, completamente e _pericolosamente_ a portata di mano. 

Ma può trovare una scappatoia: può ribadire che è troppo occupato per assumersi quell’impegno. Non sarebbe una totale bugia, ma più una calcolata strumentalizzazione della verità. Con le olimpiadi di matematica all’orizzonte il signor Shurley capirebbe sicuramente – non vorrà che il suo istituto si faccia soffiare la vittoria dalla concorrenza, dopo tre anni consecutivi che Castiel la porta a casa – e Dean non potrebbe far altro che rimettersi alla decisione dei piani alti. 

Non che a lui debba interessare particolarmente, se è Castiel ad aiutarlo con i compiti o qualche altro cervellone di cui conosce a stento il nome.

Può uscirne. Andrà dal signor Shurley in quel preciso istante e gli comunicherà il suo rifiuto. Eppure, non è verso l’ufficio del Preside che i suoi passi stanno procedendo. 

Questo perché Castiel è libero di farlo, certo, ma il punto è che non vuole. Secondo le statistiche le possibilità che un interesse non corrisposto si tramuti in un uno reciprocato diventano tanto più basse quanto più è il tempo trascorso da quando si è cominciato a nutrirlo e Castiel, che si affida ai numeri con la stessa fede con cui un buon Cristiano confida nella parola del Signore, sa che dopo tre anni la sua cotta per Dean Winchester è destinata a non essere ricambiata, ma la tentazione di ignorare i dati grida più forte della voce razionale che gli suggerisce di dargli retta.

Castiel sa che quella storia non gli porterà niente di buono, ma non gli importa, non abbastanza da tirarcisi fuori e ristabilire tra lui e Dean la distanza di sicurezza che si è sempre imposto di rispettare.

Non è davanti all’ingresso della presidenza che Castiel si ferma, quindi, ma a quello del laboratorio. Gli studenti stanno già defluendo all’esterno, diretti verso l’aula dove terranno la lezione successiva. “Castie---” Castiel non permette a Kelly di portare a termine il saluto: la afferra per un braccio e la trascina via dalla calca, procedendo a passo quasi marziale.

“Farò da tutor a Dean Winchester” dice, appena raggiungono una posizione abbastanza isolata da non poter essere uditi da orecchie indiscrete. “Studierò con lui. Starò a contatto con lui.” Lo scenario si fa più terribile e più terribilmente reale a mano a mano che Castiel lo illustra. “È---”

“---fantastico!”

“---un _disastro_.”

Kelly assume un’espressione fintamente accigliata. “Credi sia talmente pessimo come studente?” 

“Non parlo di quello.”

“Oh, sì, giusto: parli della cotta che ti porti dietro dal primo anno.” Kelly si allunga a scioccargli un bacio sopra la guancia, poi fa per inoltrarsi lungo il corridoio affollato. “Ne riparliamo: Nick mi sta aspettando.”

Castiel non si cura di reprimere una smorfia di disappunto. “Ci stai ancora uscendo?” 

Kelly gli punta contro un indice accusatore mentre continua ad allontanarsi camminando a ritroso. “Prima regola dell’amicizia: supporto, non giudizio.”

“Chi l’ha stabilita?”

“Io. In questo momento” risponde Kelly, poi si volta e agita la mano in segno di saluto.

*

“Castiel è il nome di un angelo, giusto?”

Castiel direbbe a Dean che non deve sentirsi obbligato a fare conversazione, se non lo rendesse così stupidamente felice l’idea che Dean ne abbia appena avviata una. “Giusto.”

“Fico. Gli angeli sono---” In ogni caso, il suo nome non è l’argomento di discussione su cui avrebbe puntato per parlare con lui. Sa che gli altri lo trovano strano nel migliore dei casi e ridicolo in quello peggiore. Se non fosse per le reazioni altrui a Castiel piacerebbe disquisire a proposito di quel tema: gli angeli non sono le creature docili e delicate che la maggior parte delle persone immagina, i putti con riccioli biondi e mani paffute creati da una certa iconografia edulcorata. Nella Bibbia è scritto a chiare lettere che sono--- “---guerrieri di Dio. Tipi tosti.” 

“Come fai a saperlo?”

Dean si stringe nelle spalle. “È scritto nella Bibbia” risponde, come se fosse una conoscenza scontata e universalmente condivisa. “Sono meno ignorante di quanto sembri.”

“Non sembri ignorante.”

“Cambierai idea” ribatte Dean, indicando il primo degli esercizi di algebra che hanno da svolgere. “Come diavolo si fa?”

*

Castiel sistema il quaderno in modo che le pagine risultino ben visibili. “Queste sono equazioni di secondo grado. Si tratta di sostituire la Y e di trovare il valore della X.”

Dean segue con applicazione tutti i passaggi che Castiel compie e che gli vengono meticolosamente illustrati. A mano a mano, i pezzi dentro la sua testa si incastrano e danno forma a un mosaico che da solo non era mai riuscito a comporre. 

“Nessuno me le aveva mai spiegate così.”

“Esci con Pitagora, Winchester?”

Alastair, capo del team di nuoto dei _Daemons_ , è un bulletto da quattro soldi che trova da sempre un sadico piacere nel tentativo di rendere la vita di Dean un Inferno, tentativo che si scontra, a seconda dei casi e dell’umore giornaliero di Dean, con un muro di indifferenza o con un pugno tirato dritto sul naso. 

Né l’indolenza né la violenza, però, sono soddisfacenti quanto costringere lui e i suoi scagnozzi a un eterno secondo piazzamento.

“Fottiti, Alastair.”

La scia di bisbigli e risolini prodotta dagli scagnozzi di Alastair si dirada a mano a mano che il gruppo si allontana. Castiel non sembra aver accusato il colpo, ma Dean si sente ugualmente in dovere di intervenire a rassicurarlo: “Facevano gli idioti. 

“È tutto okay. Gli uomini che praticano attività sportive a scuola hanno più probabilità di svolgere lavori umili da adulti.”

Quello emesso da Castiel suona come un giudizio senza appello. Per Dean ha qualcosa di destabilizzante, sentir parlare un suo coetaneo in quel modo, come se il futuro non fosse creta da modellare con le proprie mani ma un esito prestabilito a cui si va inesorabilmente incontro. 

Per il tramite di quella considerazione, Dean realizza di essersi sempre approcciato al proprio avvenire in una maniera non meno fatalista. 

“Sono parole dure.”

“No: sono realistiche” replica Castiel con fermezza; poi, dopo l’ennesima occhiata all’ingessatura: “Se la tua mano non guarisce, qual è il tuo piano di riserva? E anche se dovesse guarire, statisticamente gli atleti raggiungono l’apice a 21 anni: forse varrebbe la pena acquisire qualche altra competenza.”

“La statistica rompe le palle. Lo sai questo?”

Castiel ignora la provocazione e scosta il quaderno in modo che Dean ce l’abbia posizionato davanti. “Tocca a te” gli dice, porgendogli la penna.

*

Quando Dean prende posto in una delle file disposte davanti al palcoscenico, non ha ancora ben chiaro perché si trovi in aula teatro. O meglio, _sa_ perché è lì: c’è la presentazione dello spettacolo di fine anno, con le direttive su come prender parte alle selezioni e la distribuzione dei copioni per chi intende candidarsi. 

Quello che non sa è che cosa c’entri lui con tutto questo.

La cosa più vicina al teatro che abbia sperimentato sono le messinscene improvvisate quando Sam era bambino e aveva paura dei mostri nascosti sotto al letto; niente che richiedesse chissà quale livello di professionismo né il confronto con un pubblico pronto a dispensare applausi o bordate di fischi. Eppure è lì, insieme ad altre due dozzine di studenti, mentre il professor Redfield – che insiste affinché lo chiamino semplicemente Donatello, avendo il nome una connessione con l’arte che il cognome Redfield non può vantare – si appropria del palco e si schiarisce la voce per richiamare l’attenzione dei presenti.

“Grazie a tutti per essere venuti: non mi aspettavo che accorreste così numerosi!”

Dean si stacca dallo schienale e rotea il busto per ottenere una panoramica della platea. 

È in quel momento che la vede. 

Amara Shurley è senza dubbio tra le corteggiatrici più tenaci con cui abbia avuto a che fare. Da quando lo ha messo nel mirino, si è resa autrice di una serie di gesti che non sono stati efficaci come mezzi di abbordaggio ma che, a modo loro, sono risultati comunque memorabili: c’è stata la gara per cui si è piazzata a bordo piscina e ha scandito il nome di Dean scuotendo pom pom fino all’ultima vasca; il San Valentino in occasione del quale gli ha infilato nell’armadietto una quantità di biglietti di auguri tale che è bastato aprire l’anta perché cadessero a cascata sul pavimento; la ricerca di scienze su eucarioti e procarioti che avevano da condurre in coppia e che l’ha vista presentarsi a casa di Dean vestita di un abito nero lungo ed elegante non esattamente adatto alle circostanze.

“Quest’anno la produzione scolastica di Romeo e Giulietta non sarà solamente un’opera, ma anche – rullo di tamburi prego – un musical! Non è magnifico? Chi è a mille, chi è a mille? Io personalmente lo sono!” Se l’entusiasmo fosse una fonte di energia, quello del signor Redfield basterebbe a coprire il fabbisogno dell’intero pianeta: si occupa di tutte le attività artistiche che la scuola consente di coltivare attraverso appositi corsi e dedica a ogni progetto una passione che lascerebbe pensare che ci sia Broadway in ballo anziché il modesto palco di un liceo. “Lo spettacolo sarà scritto e diretto dalla nostra Charlie Bradbury del gruppo swing. Le audizioni si terranno di buon ora, domani mattina. Ho un ottimo presentimento in merito, ragazzi: questa è la chance per ognuno di voi di trovare la propria dimensione e di brillare.”

Dean si agita sulla sedia, preda di un disagio improvviso. Le parole del professor Redfield gli smuovono corde intime e profondissime lasciate a prendere polvere per tanto, troppo tempo. Sembrano pensate e pronunciate apposta per la sua situazione e, per la prima volta, il perché sia lì comincia a non parergli più un mistero insondabile. 

Non l’ha mai trovata la sua dimensione, nel nuoto, e non si è mai nemmeno posto il problema di doverla cercare. Forse---

No, non può essere. Non è il suo mondo; non fa per lui.

È fermissimo in questa convinzione quando si avvicina al banchetto su cui sono stipate le copie dello sceneggiato. “È la mia donna, è il mio amore…” legge sottovoce, incerto come se le battute fossero scritte in una calligrafia astrusa o in una lingua diversa da quella che conosce. 

_Decisamente_ non fa per lui. 

Dean è in procinto di compiere il primo dei passi che lo allontaneranno definitivamente dal banchetto e da quella idea balorda che chissà perché ha preso in considerazione quando un tocco all’altezza della spalla lo blocca e lo fa voltare.

Charlie Bradbury ha in mano una copia della sceneggiatura e la sta tendendo nella sua direzione. “Ehi, dimentichi le battute per l’audizione!”

Prima che Dean abbia il tempo di spiegarle che non gli occorrono, il professor Redfield si inserisce nella conversazione. “Che cosa vedono i miei occhi: Dean Winchester che si propone per il nostro umile spettacolo! La vita smetterà mai di regalarmi sorprese?”

Il professore appare talmente euforico che Dean si sente quasi in colpa ad ammettere: “A dire il vero Shakespeare non lo capisco: non ha molto senso.”

Charlie non getta la spugna. “Be’, tu prendilo: magari ricevi un’illuminazione” gli dice, tornando a porgergli il copione.

Dean sa che non se ne servirà, ma accetta comunque.

*

“Possiamo fare Inglese o matematica oggi.”

“Ecco…” Castiel alza la testa dal libro su cui la teneva china, insospettito dall’esitazione in cui Dean è incappato. “In realtà stavo pensando di fare l’audizione per lo spettacolo, ma non capisco Shakespeare, e mi chiedevo se tu potessi aiutarmi.”

“No” dice fermamente Castiel. “Non mi compete.” Venir coinvolto in aspetti della vita di Dean che esulano dallo studio è l’ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno. Inoltre, non intende accondiscendere a ogni richiesta che Dean avanza solo perché è da lui che è provenuta. “Matematica o Inglese?” 

Per render chiaro che non è disposto a portare avanti la trattativa, Castiel torna a rivolgere la propria attenzione al manuale. 

Dean, però, non sembra recepire il messaggio.

“Oh, andiamo! Non avrei mai preso B+ al compito di algebra se non fosse stato per te. E sono certo che hai qualche asso nella manica anche per Shakespeare.” Dean si abbassa fin quasi a toccare il banco con una guancia per intercettare lo sguardo di Castiel, sul viso un’espressione implorante che riesce ad apparire ridicolmente _adorabile_. Castiel deve esercitare tutto il proprio autocontrollo per non lasciarsi condizionare e dirgli: “Non sei carino.” Poi, con una nota di esasperazione nella voce. “Perché vuoi fare l’audizione?”

“Seguo il tuo consiglio: cerco un piano di riserva. Alle elementari feci Giuseppe nel presepe e dissero che ero molto credibile.” 

“Ovviamente facevi Giuseppe.”

“Andiamo, ti prego! Sei un genio del tutoraggio!”

Castiel capisce che la battaglia richiederebbe troppe energie per essere vinta; così, decide di rifugiarsi in quello che ritiene un compromesso accettabile. “Va bene. Ma solo per questa volta. Leggimi la tua parte.”

“Adesso?”

“Sì.” 

“D’accordo.” Dean tira fuori il copione e lo sistema sul banco con la mano sana. “È la mia donna, oh, è il mio amore. Oh, se solo se ne rendesse---”

“Perché leggi come se fosse la lista della spesa?”

“Perché per me non ha senso.”

Castiel decide di ignorare la bestemmia che la bocca di Dean ha appena partorito e si allunga ad afferrare il copione. “Questa è poesia. Una volta trovato il ritmo le parole acquistano significato. Ascolta: ogni battuta ha dieci sillabe fatte di cinque battiti.” Si porta la mano al cuore e la muove avanti e indietro, i gesti che accompagnano le parole e danno loro forma: “Ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum.” Scandito l’ultimo battito, Castiel restituisce il fascicolo con la sceneggiatura a Dean. “Ora prova tu.”

Dean non sembra convinto, ma obbedisce. Si schiarisce la voce e riprova: “Sorgi, bel sole, e uccidi l’invidiosa luna, che è già fiacca e pallida dalla gelosia.”

“Adesso hai il ritmo e le parole; ora ti serve l’emozione. Questo monologo parla di amore. Prova a---” Castiel si ferma, lasciando che la stretta che sente al cuore si allenti e gli consenta di continuare. “---a pensare a qualcuno che ami tanto.”

Dean abbassa lo sguardo e resta concentrato sulle battute per qualche momento. Castiel è contento di non saper leggere nel pensiero, perché sa che cederebbe alla tentazione di sbirciare nella mente di Dean, se ne avesse l’opportunità, e sa anche che verrebbe deluso da ciò che vi troverebbe.

Quando Dean riprende a leggere, si impone di smettere di pensarci.

*

Dean avverte prima il buffo con cui viene colpito alla schiena, poi la voce di Charlie che esclama: “Ehi, Romeo!”

“Era Dean, l’ultima volta che ho controllato.”

Un balzo di lato e Charlie gli è davanti, le mani strette attorno alle due fasce con cui lo zaino si regge sopra le sue spalle. 

“Allora dovrai far fare delle modifiche alla carta d’identità.” 

“Sono stato---?”

“---preso: jackpot!”

Dean non ha il tempo di chiedere la conferma di cui ha bisogno che Charlie gli ha già voltato le spalle, sostituendo alla visione del suo busto quella di una distesa di spillette e di un mini charm di peluche a forma di BB8. Mentre lei è già giunta a un passo dal portone d’ingresso, Dean se ne sta impalato sulle scale, nell’attesa che le rotelle del suo cervello riprendano a girare dopo essersi inceppate sulla notizia appena appresa.

“Prime prove oggi pomeriggio: sii puntuale!”

*

“Devi aiutarmi.”

Castiel tiene lo sguardo attaccato alle pagine del libro su cui sta studiando e si impone di ricorrere al tono più inflessibile di cui sia capace. “Dean, sto ripassando.”

“Sono cominciate le prove e pare che io non sia bravo a recitare. Voglio che mi spieghi come fare come hai fatto con l’audizione.” 

“Quella è stata un’eccezione. Posso aiutarti con l’Inglese o con la matematica, non trasformarti in Olivier.” 

“E chi è Olivier? Io faccio Romeo.”

Castiel vorrebbe davvero non star sorridendo come un imbecille, ma a quanto pare i muscoli della sua faccia non concordano con il giudizio elaborato dal suo cervello riguardo lo squallore della battuta di Dean.

Dean deve interpretare la reazione come un segno di cedimento; ma _no_ , Castiel non gliela darà vinta. 

“Allora ci vediamo dopo?”

“No.”

“Perché?”

“Perché ho una riunione del gruppo di algebra e poi devo scrivere ai miei amici di penna polinesiani. Anche gli altri hanno una vita, nel caso tu non lo sape---”

“Ehi, Clarence!”

“Ciao, Meg.” 

Stando a quanto sostenuto da Kelly, Meg Master è interessata a lui o, almeno, lo è stata in passato, ai tempi del corso di poesia orientale a cui, sempre secondo Kelly, Meg si sarebbe iscritta con il preciso scopo di frequentare un’attività a cui Castiel prendeva parte. “La poesia orientale non è citata nella bio”, aveva argomentato, esponendo il dato come fosse una prova di colpevolezza schiacciante. 

Castiel può capire i motivi per cui Kelly è di quell’avviso - statisticamente, basta che una persona sia gentile nei confronti di un’altra per alimentare il sospetto che sia mossa da fini di natura romantica, che è l’esatto motivo per cui Castiel si guarda bene dal mostrarsi troppo disponibile nei confronti di Dean – ma, quando ci ha riflettuto, è giunto alla conclusione di non essere affatto il tipo di Meg. Sarebbe più facile che piacesse a lei che a Dean, certo, ma, al di là del raffronto tra le due percentuali di probabilità, non vede cosa possa trovare in lui una ragazza a cui piacciono l’heavy metal, il bungee jumping e la cucina thailandese. “ _Questo_ è quello che ha citato in bio” aveva detto ancora Kelly durante quella conversazione. Castiel aveva evitato di ribattere che il più delle volte le informazioni esposte sui social sono condizionate dalle tendenze del momento e dall’immagine di se stessi che si vuol trasmettere agli altri e che, anche quando sono veritiere, non rappresentano di certo una summa in cui l’intera persona si esaurisce.

(“Sto solo cercando di trovarti un chiodo con il quale schiacciare Dean Winchester, Cas: non renderlo un lavoro più difficile di quanto non sia già.”)

“È arrivato il modellino che ti interessava: te lo tengo da parte.”

“Grazie. Passerò a prenderlo.”

“Sarà un piacere averti in negozio.”

Quando Meg va a prendere posto in fondo all’aula studio, Castiel torna a rivolgere a Dean la sua attenzione. Quella che gli trova in viso è un’espressione furba che non lascia presagire nulla di buono. “Mi costringi a giocare una carta che non avrei voluto tirare fuori, Cas.” Castiel registra distrattamente l’utilizzo del diminutivo, ma è troppo occupato a captare le intenzioni di Dean per puntualizzare che in un rapporto di pura collaborazione come è il loro non è contemplato il ricorso a quel genere di confidenze. “Si tratta del tuo piccolo, sporco segreto.”

Castiel impallidisce di colpo. Prima che possa rinsaldare la presa, la penna che impugnava gli scivola via dalle dita e cade sul banco. 

Era sicuro di avere la situazione sotto controllo, ma, a quanto pare, si sbagliava di grosso: gli è sfuggita a tal punto di mano che Dean ha capito tutto e ora è a un passo dal rinfacciarglielo. 

Castiel si sforza di mantenere un contegno, per non crollare lì di fronte a Dean e aggiungere un’altra voce alla lista delle umiliazioni che è stato in grado di procurarsi. Non è finita; ha ancora una asso nella manica. Per fortuna non è abbastanza lucido per un calcolo delle probabilità di successo del piano, perché il calcolo in questione finirebbe per scoraggiarlo e sottrargli anche quell’ultimo, illusorio appiglio; ma, mentre il panico regna sovrano dentro la sua testa, tenendo sigillati i cassetti in cui sono stipati dati e statistiche, Castiel può concedersi di progettare la sua fuga dal paese: chiederà a Charlie Bradbury di procurargli dei documenti falsi sul dark web, preleverà una cifra dal suo conto fiduciario, salterà sul primo aereo disponibile e---

“Io so che---”

“Dean, ascolta, non è come---”

“---ti piace Meg.”

Dopo un momento di assoluto blackout, il cervello di Castiel riprende a funzionare. Le parole di Dean acquistano un senso, come una figura i cui contorni appaiono finalmente nitidi dopo la messa a fuoco. Castiel prova un misto di disorientamento e stupore per il significato che l’operazione ha fatto emergere, ma quei sentimenti vengono presto surclassati da un'ondata di sollievo così intensa da strappargli quasi un sospiro.

“Uh, sì, ecco--- è così.”

“Facciamo un patto: io ti aiuto con lei se tu mi aiuti con Shakespeare.”

Castiel scaccia gli scrupoli e le incertezze che minacciano di condizionare la sua scelta. Non può convivere con la paura che Dean scopra la verità per tutta la durata del tutoraggio: è una questione di vita o di morte e si sa che, quando c’è in ballo la sopravvivenza, tutto il resto passa in secondo piano. 

Non vede perché proprio lui dovrebbe far eccezione alla regola.

“Va bene.”

*

“Allora.” Questa volta Charlie non gli lancia le parole al volo, ma gliele porge dopo averlo affiancato ed essersi adeguata al ritmo del suo passo. “Come hai trovato il copione?”

Lei e Dean superano le file di armadietti e i drappelli di studenti distribuiti lungo il corridoio. A Dean non sfugge il ghigno derisorio che Alastair gli rivolge nel vederlo in compagnia di Charlie. Totalmente incurante, lo ignora e si strappa via l’immagine dalla testa. “Il problema non è la tua versione; il problema è Shakespeare. Te l’ho detto: non capisco il senso.”

“Cosa c’è da capire in _Romeo e Giulietta_? È la storia di due che vogliono scopare e lo vogliono così tanto da andare contro la rivalità storica che separa le loro famiglie.”

Dean rivolge al profilo di Charlie un’espressione eloquente. “Vorrei che me lo avessero spiegato così fin dall’inizio.”

“La professoressa Bradbury rimedia alle carenze del sistema scolastico americano.”

“Quindi i costumi da peni e i ballerini che simulano la masturbazione servono a rendere più chiaro il concetto?” 

“Il professor Redfield lo considera un approccio post moderno all’opera” osserva Charlie; poi, facendosi più seria. “Ma, non so, in realtà non lo pensavo come un qualche tipo di approccio particolare. È semplicemente quello che mi arriva. E voglio esprimerlo in maniera forte e chiara. Niente simbolismo, niente sottintesi, niente interpretazioni: se si deve rappresentare il sesso servono peni e vagine, non scope o serpenti o api che impollinano i fiori. Perché dobbiamo essere puritani? Ha fatto più danni Calvino della peste nera.” 

“Terrò conto della tua chiave di lettura, allora.”

“Vedrai: ti si aprirà un mondo.”

Quando arrivano davanti all’aula di letteratura, Charlie si ferma. Prima di entrare, solleva una mano e dispone le dita in modo da formare una V tra il medio e l’anulare. “Ci vediamo” dice, e poi sparisce oltre la soglia.

*

Forse le direttive di Charlie lo aiutano a decifrare il significato dell’opera, ma di sicuro non a capire il modo in cui renderlo. Le parole che gli escono di bocca sono suoni senza intenzione, gusci vuoti che non è in grado di riempire.

Dean lancia un’occhiata avvilita alle pagine su cui sono stampate e poi le allontana con un gesto di resa. “Shakespeare è una scopa ficcata su per il culo” decreta con uno sbuffo.

Castiel si allunga a raccogliere il copione. “Shakespeare è un genio” lo corregge. “E tu hai la memoria corta” aggiunge, posizionandolo davanti a Dean.

Malgrado avesse dichiarato che non gli avrebbe impartito lezioni di recitazione gratuite, Castiel non fa nemmeno più storie quando si tratta di sottrarre un po’ di tempo a traduzioni ed esercizi per dedicarlo alle prove. 

Dean è convinto che stia per tirare fuori qualche dritta su come impostare il tono di voce o infondere calore alle battute e, invece, Castiel lo sorprende prendendogli la mano destra e portandogliela al petto.

“Ricordi cosa ti ho detto quella volta?” gli domanda Castiel, poggiando la mano sopra la sua. Spinge il dorso di Dean in modo che il palmo sia premuto contro il cuore che batte. 

Tutte le percezioni di Dean si concentrano sulla pressione esercitata dal tocco di Castiel, tanto che recepisce a stento il ritmo che dovrebbe fargli da guida. 

“Ascolta” dice Castiel, poi aggrotta la fronte, come se fosse incappato in un risvolto inatteso. “Hai il battito accelerato.” È una constatazione pura e semplice, quasi scientifica, ma Dean sente le punte delle orecchie avvampare come se dietro ci fosse chissà quale insinuazione. “Non ti senti bene?”

“Certo che sto bene” replica Dean sulla difensiva. Visto che non può ordinare al suo maledetto di cuore di piantarla di dimenarsi, si scosta perché Castiel non possa sentirlo. “Ho capito: riproviamo.” 

*

“Sei pronto?”

Malgrado la porta a vetro gli appaia come un’insormontabile montagna da scalare, Castiel si obbliga a mentire. “Come non mai.”

Ricevuto il suo assenso, Dean apre la suddetta porta e insieme varcano la soglia della fumetteria dove Meg lavora nei fine settimana. A Dean è parsa una mossa geniale andare lì e usare l’acquisto di un gioco come pretesto per parlarle e, evidentemente, gli sembra altrettanto geniale cingere le spalle di Castiel con un braccio mentre fanno il loro ingresso. 

Al cervello di Castiel l’idea non pare altrettanto brillante, stando all’ondata di panico che produce quando registra il contatto, ma Dean non può sapere che cosa significhi per lui stargli incollato in quel modo, dal momento che Castiel è un bugiardo schifoso che farà bene a mantenere il controllo e a seguire le istruzioni che gli vengono fornite se non vuole essere smascherato.

Superato il manipolo di clienti accalcato davanti alla vetrina dedicata ai _Funko Pop_ , Dean e Castiel si fermano nei pressi dello stand allestito al centro del negozio, fingendo di essere interessati alla raccolta di _action figures_ in esposizione. Meg è seduta dietro al bancone, le unghie smaltate di nero che picchiettano sullo schermo del cellulare e la bocca nascosta da un enorme palloncino di chewing-gum. 

Quando solleva il capo e incrocia il suo sguardo, Meg rivolge a Castiel un cenno di saluto ricambiato con un sorriso malamente abbozzato. 

“Ci sta guardando.”

“Fa’ finta che abbia detto qualcosa di divertente.”

Castiel incamera l’indicazione come un computer che registra un comando e comincia a ridere. Lo fa rumorosamente, e a lungo, in modo che Dean non sospetti che stia eseguendo l’ordine controvoglia e con la segreta speranza che non sortisca l’effetto per cui è stato ideato.

“Okay, okay, è troppo: basta.”

Castiel tace di botto, ma è troppo tardi: Meg ha abbandonato la sua postazione e sta avanzando verso di loro masticando vistosamente la sua big babol.

“Sta venendo qui. Ricorda cosa ho detto: sta’ calmo e controllati” bisbiglia Dean, e l’ultima parola che emette viene ricoperta dalla voce squillante di Meg. 

“Clarence!”

Castiel solleva una mano con impaccio. “Oh, ciao!” Nel compiere il gesto, urta accidentalmente una colonna di giochi da tavola che avrebbe giurato non essere lì un attimo prima. Le scatole si rovesciano sul pavimento, attirando l’attenzione dei clienti impegnati a curiosare in giro.

“Oddio, mi dispiace” dice Castiel, mortificato, ma a Meg non sembra importare troppo. 

“Tranquillo, Clarence: almeno avrò qualcosa da fare.”

“Si chiama Castiel, veramente.”

“Lo so: Clarence è un nomignolo affettuoso.” Meg sorride smaccatamente in direzione di Dean. Sbirciandolo di sottecchi, Castiel vede la faccia di Dean indurirsi, la fronte che si contrae e le labbra che si stringono in una linea dura e sottile. Lui e Meg continuano a fissarsi, chiusi entrambi in un silenzio ostinato, mentre un altro palloncino fa capolino dalle labbra di Meg, gonfiato con l’impertinenza sfacciata di un dispetto o di una provocazione. 

Castiel ha la netta impressione che stia accadendo qualcosa che sfugge alla sua comprensione, ma è troppo concentrato sul proprio imbarazzo per capire di cosa si tratti esattamente. 

“Non sapevo che voi due foste---”

“---amici” si affretta a dire Castiel. “Solo amici.”

“A volte facciamo sesso. Capita.”

Il palloncino sceglie proprio quel momento per scoppiare. Un’arteria nel cervello di Castiel è sul punto di seguire l’esempio, ma concedergli di morire in quel momento sarebbe un atto di clemenza che Castiel non si aspetta gli venga elargito.

“Buon per voi.” Meg si stringe nelle spalle e si riporta in bocca la gomma da masticare. “Che cosa cercavi, Clarence?” chiede, riprendendo a ruminare. 

È destino che Castiel debba starsene lì vivo e vegeto, con la fantasia sconveniente che le parole di Dean hanno fatto nascere. Non è così difficile figurarselo senza vestiti, dopo tutte le gare di nuoto a cui Castiel ha assistito, e basta uno sforzo di fantasia a cui ormai è fin troppo abituato per posizionarlo sotto di lui, con le cosce strette attorno ai suoi fianchi e la bocca rossa e gonfia che si spalanca per gemere--- 

“ _Cas_.” Castiel ha bisogno di un momento per realizzare che la voce di Dean è risuonata a un passo da lui e non dentro le pareti della sua testa. Quando ci riesce, l’immagine svanisce di colpo, lasciandolo con un fiotto di calore che si riversa direttamente nel suo bassoventre e il cuore incastrato in gola. “Parla.”

Castiel deglutisce e riesce a dire: “La guerra dell’anello.”

Meg si illumina come un abete ricoperto di lucine natalizie. “Oh, adoro quel gioco!” esclama. “Peccato che abbia appena venduto l’ultimo.” Si mostra esageratamente dispiaciuta, ma l’emozione lascia presto il posto al guizzo con cui tira fuori il cellulare dalla tasca: “Dammi il tuo numero: ti chiamo appena è di nuovo disponibile.”

Castiel digita rapidamente le cifre. “Eccolo qui” dice, restituendo a Meg il cellulare.

“Stammi bene, Clarence” lo saluta lei. Poi, dopo essersi già voltata. “Ciao, Dean.”

Dean non si degna nemmeno di risponderle. Castiel lo inviterebbe ad essere educato, se non avesse troppa fretta di raggiungere la strada per tornare finalmente a respirare.

*

“Oh, Romeo, Romeo, perché sei tu, Romeo?”

Quando Dean ha scoperto che era stata Amara ad essere scritturata come Giulietta non ne ha fatto un dramma: è abituato alle moine delle ragazze che gli vanno dietro – anche a quelle dei ragazzi, in realtà – e può gestire la sua _esuberanza_ senza farle concessioni e, allo stesso tempo, mantenendo nei suoi riguardi una certa gentilezza, ma, se la fortuna ti offre l’opportunità di aggirare un ostacolo, non coglierla è una grave forma di ingratitudine. 

È per questo che, quando calca la soglia della sala teatro e vede Amara immersa in quella prova solitaria, Dean fa per arretrare allo scopo di dileguarsi. Purtroppo per lui, l’occasione di darsela a gambe si scontra con la voce di Amara che risuona altissima nel pronunciare il suo nome “Dean!” Dean frena il piede con cui era già in procinto di fare un passo indietro e si incolla sulla bocca un sorriso che è più una piega sgraziata delle labbra. Non crede che il gesto risulti troppo convincente, ma Amara pare bersi senza sospetto la parvenza di cortesia che ha messo frettolosamente in piedi. “Anche tu in anticipo?”

“Non abbastanza da essere il primo.”

Amara non sembra cogliere l’antifona. “È un altro segno” dice, quasi solennemente, avvicinandosi in un modo che Dean registra come _pericoloso_. Quando Amara lo raggiunge e tira la maniglia della porta con uno scatto fulmineo, il cervello di Dean passa a lanciare segnali d’allarme che risuonano come uno stormo di sirene impazzite.

“Di che parli?”

Amara fa un passo di lato, in modo da trovarsi di fronte a Dean e da limitare la sua libertà di movimento. Dean arretra d’istinto, ritrovandosi con la schiena premuta contro la porta. 

“Del fatto che siamo qui da soli. Io e te.”

“Credo significhi soltanto che gli altri se la stanno prendendo comoda.”

“No, Dean: ti sbagli.” Amara gli prende una mano, riversando nel gesto la stessa enfasi che vibra dentro la sua voce. Per un solo, confuso istante Dean crede che si metterà a recitare il copione e non sa se l’ipotesi gli susciti preoccupazione o ilarità. Non sa nemmeno se sia l’iniziativa peggiore che Amara potrebbe prendere al momento e, soprattutto, non sa se vuole davvero scoprirlo. “Nel momento esatto in cui ti ho visto il giorno della presentazione, ho saputo che saremmo stati noi ad essere scelti.”

“Preveggenza?” 

“Fede” lo corregge Amara e, se Dean potesse acquisire istantaneamente un superpotere, sceglierebbe senza indugi la capacità di attraversare le superfici solide; non ha più il benché minimo margine di manovra, stretto com’è tra la porta e il corpo di Amara, e presto l’unico modo che avrà per scrollarsela di dosso sarà buttarla all’aria. “Era destino: noi due siamo legati.”

Quando l’appoggio alle sue spalle viene a mancargli, Dean perde l’equilibrio e quasi finisce per cadere all’indietro; la paura di capitolare sul pavimento, però, non oscura nemmeno per un istante il sollievo apportato dal recupero del suo prezioso spazio vitale.

“Buongiorno ciurma!” Il saluto entusiasta di Charlie suona come un annuncio di liberazione. “Vedo che il ponte è ancora vuoto. Dove sono gli altri?”

Con il pretesto di fornire a Charlie lo spazio necessario ad entrare, Dean si scosta di lato, portandosi lontano dalle grinfie di Amara. 

“Se lo stanno chiedendo tutti in sala.”

“Citazioni colte.” Charlie gli lancia uno sguardo d’intesa, poi dirotta l’attenzione su Amara. “La nostra prima donna” la blandisce, ricevendo in cambio un sorriso lusingato. “Come procede la preparazione?” 

La domanda porta Amara a rabbuiarsi. “Non so, Charlie: sento che manca qualcosa.” 

Charlie si approccia ad Amara con fare cospiratorio. “Mi dispiace che gli altri non siano qui a raccogliere la dritta, ma, d’altronde, se non ti premuri di arrivare puntuale…” Si interrompe, dando vita a un lungo momento di suspense; in quell’attimo di pausa palesemente studiata continua a fissare Amara, come per assicurarsi che il pesce abbia abboccato all’amo che gli è stato lanciato. “Dieci minuti di meditazione prima delle prove migliorano la performance attoriale. Parola di Meryl Streep.”

Charlie sugella le sue parole con una strizzata d’occhio. “Ricevuto” sibila Amara, come se avesse preso in custodia chissà quale segreto. Charlie solleva il pollice, a sancire quello strano accordo messo su in maniera implicita e privata. “Dieci minuti. Non uno di meno.”

“Sarà fatto” commenta Amara, poi si rivolge a Dean: “Non vedo l’ora di essere la tua Giulietta.”

Charlie ha il buon cuore di lasciarsi morire in gola la risata che il proclamo le suscita.

“Uh, sì. Buona meditazione.” 

Charlie aspetta che Amara si sia appartata dietro il palcoscenico prima di accostarsi a Dean e sussurrargli: “Wow. Mai sentito niente di così romantico.”

“Mai sentito niente di così _inquietante_ ” replica lui, con un mormorio altrettanto basso. “Si può sapere come ha ottenuto la parte?”

“Fa Shurley di cognome: non si nega nulla alla sorella del grande capo.”

Ai tempi in cui non era ancora a conoscenza della parentela, Dean trovava sospetto il tono civettuolo con cui Amara salutava il preside ogni volta che lo incrociava tra i corridoi e aveva ipotizzato che i due fossero legati da ben altro tipo di rapporti. Poi aveva scoperto che erano semplicemente un fratello e una sorella tra cui passano sedici anni di differenza e si era rimangiato con pentimento i cattivi pensieri.

“Non sapevo che la meditazione avesse certi effetti.”

“Avrei voluto elaborare un piano di salvataggio degno dell’HRT, ma quello che ho origliato mi ha fatto optare per una soluzione tempestiva.”

“Grazie.”

“A buon rendere.” 

Dean non sa molto di Charlie: è la promotrice di tutte le iniziative rainbow della scuola, è la prima del corso di informatica ed è una nerd di prim’ordine, come testimoniano i gadget di cui è costantemente ricoperta e le citazioni a tema che le riesce di infilare in ogni suo discorso. Qualche volta ha pensato di avvicinarla per fare quattro chiacchiere e scoprire la persona che si nasconde dietro quella faccia sottile e intelligente, ma è un’intenzione rimasta lì, insieme a tutte le idee che ti riprometti di mettere in atto senza darti una scadenza precisa per farlo.

“Fa ancora strano vederti qui.”

La verità è che per lui è lo stesso: da una parte la routine delle prove sta inevitabilmente rendendo l’esperienza più reale, ma, dall’altra, Dean continua a percepire il senso di spaesamento che ha provato alla presentazione dello spettacolo. Probabilmente non è una sensazione legata alla recitazione nello specifico, ma a tutte le novità che si sono susseguite nella sua vita dal giorno dell’incidente; si sente come se avesse davanti i pezzi di un puzzle con cui non si è mai cimentato prima e li stesse studiando per capire quali sono gli incastri funzionanti. “Cercavo un piano B” si ritrova a dire, quasi senza averlo messo in conto. Non pensava che le parole di Castiel rientrassero nell’equazione di cui sta cercando il risultato, ma, evidentemente, si sono sedimentate in una parte del suo inconscio da cui riescono a far sentire la loro influenza.

“Be’, ci sono un sacco di possibili piani B. Come mai proprio questo?”

Dean riflette sul quesito. Se dicesse che recitare è sempre stato il suo sogno mentirebbe; l’idea di confrontarsi con il palcoscenico lo attira, ma non sa se e quanto gli piacerà effettivamente calcarlo. Il punto non è tanto ricevere un responso positivo quanto avere la possibilità di scoprirlo. “Non lo so” dice, sincero. “Pensavo che potesse piacermi.” 

“Se non provi non puoi saperlo, giusto?”

Charlie lo fissa con intenzione e Dean ricambia il suo sguardo. Il flusso di comprensione silenziosa che passa tra di loro lo fa pentire di averle eternamente rimandate, quelle quattro chiacchiere, ma forse, tra le tante cose trascurate a cui intende dedicarsi ora che ne ha la possibilità, può rientrare anche quel proposito.

“Giusto.”

*

Una volta ritirate al banco le rispettive porzioni di _roast beef_ e patate, Castiel e Dean si immettono nel caos della mensa. Mentre si fanno largo in cerca di posti liberi, il manipolo di studenti che intercettava la traiettoria del loro cammino si dirada e rivela la figura di Meg, seduta con la testa china sul cellulare e un paio di auricolari infilati nelle orecchie. 

Dietro al tavolo occupato da lei ce n’è uno vuoto che Castiel ritiene sia quello puntato da Dean. Il sussurro che Dean fa scivolare dentro al suo orecchio demolisce la supposizione, soppiantandola con un ordine che fa gelare Castiel sul posto. “Va’ a sederti con lei.”

“Cosa?!”

“Va’ a sederti con lei” ripete Dean, scandendo con cura le parole.

“Lo avevo capito. Era un _Cosa?!_ che sta per _Non se ne parla_.”

“I miei consigli non funzionano se non li metti in pratica, Cas: non sprecare il mio genio.”

“Dean, ho detto che non---”

Prima che Castiel possa ultimare la protesta, Dean gli dà una spinta così decisa che il cibo sobbalza all’interno dei piattini in cui è stipato e quasi finisce rovesciato sul pavimento. Castiel ha la tentazione di impuntarsi e contravvenire all’ordine, ma una resistenza troppo ostinata darebbe adito a sospetti, così, rassegnato, rinsalda la presa sul bordo del vassoio e si dirige verso il tavolo dove Meg è seduta.

Quando giunge a destinazione, Meg lo accoglie togliendo gli auricolari. “Ciao, Meg” la saluta Castiel, sforzandosi di non suonare nervoso come in realtà si sente al pensiero di Dean che lo tiene sotto osservazione a pochi metri di distanza. “Posso?”

“Certo, Clarence: accomodati pure.” Castiel posa il vassoio e prende posto mentre Meg arrotola le cuffiette e le mette da parte insieme al telefonino. “A cosa devo il piacere?”

“Kelly non è venuta a scuola.” Quella non è una bugia: Kelly gli scritto di essere ancora alle prese con gli attacchi di nausea che la perseguitano da giorni. Castiel le ha suggerito di farsi visitare da un medico. Secondo le statistiche nausee frequenti nelle giovani donne sono sintomatiche di problemi gastrointestinali o di stati di gravidanza. Dubita che Kelly sia incinta, ma bisogna comunque indagare con test e controlli per capire quale delle altre opzioni possibili sia quella giusta. “Sarei stato solo al nostro tavolo.”

“Sei sempre solo al vostro tavolo, quando lei non c’è.”

È obiettivamente impossibile confutare un dato oggettivo, pertanto, Castiel si risparmia la fatica di provare a farlo. Per quanto si sforzi, non riesce a trovare un motivo valido per cui dovrebbe essersi presentato a quel tavolo: Dean è l’unica persona con cui abbia condiviso i pasti al di fuori di Kelly ed è plausibile che Castiel lo stia frequentando più assiduamente in quanto suo tutor, sebbene la vera ragione non sia di certo quella. 

Castiel non è mai stato bravo a mentire. La prima volta che lo ha fatto è stato quando ha accettato di stipulare il patto propostogli da Dean e non c’è stato bisogno di molta inventiva, in quella circostanza, dal momento che è bastato confermare la versione dei fatti che Dean si era erroneamente costruito.

Se dicesse a Meg che è interessato a lei, non riuscirebbe a risultare credibile. È un dato di fatto, ma è anche una spiegazione rassicurante da darsi, un modo per evitare di ammettere che confessare sentimenti che non prova sarebbe come tradire quelli che nutre per Dean.

Così, Castiel sceglie di imboccare l’unica strada che gli appare percorribile: quella della verità. “Ho detto a Dean che mi piaci per---”

“---nascondergli che è lui a piacerti.”

È raro cogliere Castiel di sorpresa – l’analisi di fatti e statistiche fa sì che si arrivi preparati alla stragrande maggioranza delle eventualità – ma, con quell’esternazione, Meg ci riesce perfettamente. L’espressione di Castiel è ridisegnata da un moto di puro stupore che porta le sue labbra a schiudersi e i suoi occhi a sgranarsi. 

“Lo sapevi?”

“Ho cominciato a sospettare la volta che siete venuti in negozio: troppo imbarazzante per non esserci qualcosa sotto. Ho chiesto a Kelly per una conferma e, oh, sorpresa: ci avevo preso.”

“Kelly ti ha---?”

“Naturalmente no: è una buona amica e non ha aperto bocca, ma se fosse stata una bugia l’avresti contraddetta” spiega Meg con semplicità. “Sei intelligente ma non abbastanza furbo, Clarence.”

Solo un attimo prima quella di vuotare il sacco gli era sembrata l’unica scelta a sua disposizione, eppure adesso Castiel si vergogna come un ladro colto sul fatto. Malgrado abbia agito con la convinzione che non sarebbe rimasta coinvolta, resta il fatto che ha usato Meg e che non è giusto trattare le persone come oggetti. “Mi dispiace, Meg: non volevo ferire i tuoi sentimenti.”

“Tranquillo: il mio cuore è troppo duro per essere spezzato” risponde Meg con noncuranza, riponendo le cuffie nello zaino e il cellulare nella tasca. “Ti avevo puntato, lo scorso anno, ma la vita è troppo breve per perdere tempo dietro a chi ha il cuore occupato” sentenzia poi. Lascia sul vassoio il resto del pranzo e si alza, infilandosi la borsa a tracolla. “Forza, andiamo: diamo a Winchester quello che si merita.”

Castiel non si è ancora tirato del tutto su che Meg è già premuta contro il suo fianco, il braccio avvinghiato alla sua vita come il tentacolo di un polipo. Quando passano davanti al tavolo dove Dean è seduto, lei lo saluta esibendo un sorriso largo e compiaciuto. 

Quell’esito dovrebbe sancire la riuscita del piano, ma, per qualche motivo, Dean non sembra troppo felice.

*

Dean lascia che Castiel lo preceda, poi entra a sua volta e si chiude la porta alle spalle. Quando parla, alza la voce affinché sia udibile anche oltre le pareti dell’ingresso.

“Sammy!”

Un rumore di passi si leva dal corridoio e poco dopo Sam appare. Dean risponde alla muta domanda impressa nel suo sguardo.

“Sam, lui è Castiel. Castiel, Sam.”

Sam scruta Castiel con gli occhi attenti propri dei bambini: li fa saettare da Dean a Castiel e poi ancora da Castiel a Dean. Quando lo vede aprir bocca, Dean è convinto che sia per sugellare le presentazioni con un saluto; le cose, però, non vanno come previsto. “È il tuo fidanzato?”

Dean è colpito dalla domanda come da un fulmine a ciel sereno. L’aria che gli riempiva i polmoni si prosciuga e gli occhi gli si sgranano. Se Castiel è stato affetto allo stesso modo dalla congettura, non lo dà a vedere. “Perché lo pensi?”

“Perché Lisa e Leo venivano qui.”

È vero: tra lo sport, la scuola e le attenzioni da dedicare a lui, Dean non ha mai avuto il tempo di farsi degli amici tanto stretti da frequentare casa sua. Per questo è capitato che ci portasse soltanto le persone con cui ha avuto delle relazioni più o meno durature.

Ma con Castiel si tratta solo di avere un posto tranquillo dove stare e di non essere vincolati agli orari della biblioteca anche quando hanno un sacco di compiti da smaltire. Inoltre, l’immagine di Castiel in mezzo alle sue cose non gli sembrava fuori posto; ma questa è un’argomentazione meno razionale delle precedenti e Dean preferisce non indagarla. 

“Sono sicuro che anche tu abbia dei compiti da fare, quindi, _va’ a farli_.”

Sam non mette in discussione l’ordine. Sembra avere tutte le intenzioni di eseguirlo, eppure, anziché infilarsi nel corridoio da cui è provenuto, attraversa l’ingresso e li raggiunge a ridosso dell’entrata. “Ciao, Castiel” dice educatamente.

“Ciao, Sam.”

A quel punto, sposta la sua attenzione su Dean e si pone in uno stato di attesa. Dean gli scompiglia i capelli e si abbassa affinché Sam possa avere accesso alla sua guancia e depositarvi un bacio. Soddisfatto, Sam si defila a passo svelto, il caschetto di capelli che gli ciondola disordinatamente in testa mente si allontana. 

“Scusa, ha scoperto da poco che Babbo Natale non esiste e deve ancora smaltire il colpo.”

“Si è basato su dei precedenti: è perfettamente ragionevole.”

Se non conoscesse l’ossessione di Castiel per i dati e per le statistiche, Dean penserebbe che il suo sia un modo per avvalorare le parole di Sam, ma la conosce, per fortuna, e può evitare di perdere tempo dietro a dietrologie inesistenti.

“Andiamo in camera.”

Dean fa a Castiel da guida. Quando arrivano nella sua stanza va dritto verso la scrivania per sgomberarla e fare spazio ai libri. Mentre procede, nota con la coda dell’occhio Castiel che si guarda intorno: il suo sguardo passa in rassegna i poster attaccati alle pareti e le medaglie che penzolano dalle mensole e infine si posa sulla fotografia di famiglia incastonata nella cornice esposta sopra il comodino. È una delle ultime che hanno scattato prima che Mary se ne andasse.

Dean è messo a disagio dall’insistenza prolungata con cui Castiel la osserva. “Siediti pure” gli dice, per interrompere lo stato di stasi in cui si finiscono impantanati.

Castiel ripone lo zaino sul pavimento e occupa la sedia più vicina alla finestra. Sembra riflettere, contemplare un qualche pensiero. Dean capisce che ha intenzione di esprimerlo ancor prima che Castiel apra bocca. “Le statistiche dicono che le manifestazioni d’affetto sono rare, tra fratelli. Devi essere stato apertamente amorevole, se Sam se le concede anche davanti a un estraneo.”

Dean si stringe nelle spalle. “Immagino di sì” commenta, come se il dato rilevato da Castiel fosse qualcosa di totalmente casuale, ma in realtà non lo è. Sam è cresciuto senza una madre pronta a dispensare baci e carezze e con un padre la cui indole non è mai stata affettuosa. Dean era deciso ad evitargli tutte le mancanze che l’assenza di Mary poteva comportare e che lui aveva i mezzi per colmare; per questo motivo si è premurato di rimboccargli le coperte e di dargli il bacio della buonanotte quando si metteva a letto, di abbracciarlo quando piangeva, di regalargli cure e tenerezze semplicemente perché avesse la prova tangibile di essere amato. “La prima notte che avrebbe dovuto trascorrere nella sua stanza è venuto da me dicendo che aveva paura dei mostri nascosti sotto il letto. Così mi sono inventato che ero un cacciatore. Un leggendario cacciatore, per l’esattezza, il cui nome bastava a incutere timore ai mostri. Gli ho detto lascia fare a me e mi sono chiuso nella sua stanza. Ho fatto un po’ di rumore per simulare un combattimento e sono uscito annunciando che li avevo fatti secchi. Da quel momento ha dormito tranquillamente.”

Dean si perde in un rimuginare malinconico. Gli manca quel Sam che prendeva per oro colato qualsiasi parola uscisse dalle sua bocca e lo considerava alla stregua di un supereroe. La verità è che, in maniera stupida ed egoista, vorrebbe che suo fratello avesse ancora così tanto bisogno di lui; ma ora Sam è un ometto che riesce a cavarsela benissimo da solo e Dean ha la certezza che diventerà un adulto più libero e autonomo di quanto lui potrà mai essere. 

La cosa lo spaventa più di quanto sia disposto ad ammettere.

Preso da quei pensieri, Dean si accorge solo in quel momento che gli occhi di Castiel sono posati su di lui. Per Castiel è un’abitudine quella di fissare le persone in modo strano, ma quello è uno strano diverso, più--- _intenso_ , come se avesse scorto un dettaglio che merita di essere contemplato con tutta l’attenzione di questo mondo. Dean realizza di aver tirato fuori quella reminiscenza in maniera totalmente improvvisa e prova una specie di vergogna per aver inaugurato quell’angolo privato non richiesto. Forse è risultato fuori luogo. Forse ora Castiel se ne uscirà con qualche statistica preoccupante riguardo lo stato di salute mentale di chi si spaccia per un cacciatore di mostri.

“Cosa?”

Castiel abbassa lo sguardo con uno scatto repentino. “Niente” farfuglia. Ora sembra lui ad essere in imbarazzo. È stranamente sorprendente, vederlo in quello stato: Dean credeva che Castiel non fosse nemmeno in grado di provare qualcosa del genere. “Solo--- devi essere stato un ottimo fratello maggiore.”

“Lo spero” dice Dean. Sospira, poi impugna la penna. “Cominciamo?” 

Castiel sembra sollevato dall’invito. 

*

Castiel e Kelly hanno adottato quella specie di rito ai tempi delle scuole medie: si stendono sul letto con lo sguardo rivolto al soffitto e tirano fuori le confessioni a cui sarebbe difficile dar voce guardandosi negli occhi. 

Castiel ricorda ancora le prime che si sono scambiati, durante un pomeriggio afoso in cui qualsiasi attività appariva più invitante del fare i compiti.

_Ho paura che non avrò mai degli amici._

_Io sono tua amica._

_Oltre te, intendo._

Non era stato totalmente sincero in quella circostanza. Kelly è sempre stata spigliata e divertente e Castiel ha nutrito a lungo il timore che potesse stancarsi di uno come lui. 

Gli anni a venire avrebbero dimostrato che si sbagliava.

_Ho paura che non avrò mai un ragazzo._

“Ho paura che Nick mi stia solo usando e che non provi nulla per me.”

È quello che Castiel pensa da quando Nick ha cominciato a ronzare attorno a Kelly, con la brama di chi ha puntato la prossima preda a cui dare la caccia; ma la prima regola dei loro momenti di sfogo è che i giudizi sono banditi, pertanto, gli tocca tenere la considerazione per sé e raccogliere il testimone.

Sta ancora lottando contro la tentazione di seppellire la confessione che ha in mente e sostituirla con una meno pericolosa. Non si torna indietro, se lo dice a voce alta, e Castiel non è sicuro di volersi mettere con le spalle al muro.

“Castiel.” In realtà non è nemmeno sicuro di non esserci già finito, a prescindere da quello che deciderà di dire o di tacere. “Tocca a---”

“Ho paura di essermi innamorato di Dean.”

Kelly si solleva con uno scatto, gli occhi spalancati che si piantano in quelli di Castiel. “Davvero?”

“Stai infrangendo le regole.” 

“Il gioco è finito” decreta Kelly. Si sistema a gambe incrociate sul materasso, puntando addosso a Castiel uno sguardo inquisitore. “Argomenta.” 

Castiel resta nella sua posizione e torna a fissare il soffitto. “Mi ha raccontato di quando ammazzava i mostri sotto il letto per convincere suo fratello a dormire da solo.”

“Non esistono i mostri: le statistiche dovrebbero avertelo insegnato.”

“Sam non andava nemmeno alle elementari” spiega Castiel. Rivede il profilo assorto di Dean, tutta la concentrazione confluita nella sua espressione nell’atto di rievocare l’episodio; ricorda di aver pensato di non aver mai visto niente di più bello in tutta la sua vita. “L’ho guardato e---”

“---hai sentito le farfalle nello stomaco” finisce Kelly per lui, poi solleva perentoriamente una mano. “Nessuna obiezione sul fatto che sia un’espressione senza senso.”

Castiel ne avrebbe mosse, in altre circostanze, ma adesso è troppo preso dall’ammissione che ha fatto a Kelly e a se stesso. Possedere quella consapevolezza lo fa sentire come se fosse affacciato a un burrone profondissimo, senza sapere se gli faccia più paura l’idea di dare le spalle al vuoto o di lanciarsi al suo interno.

“Potresti dirglielo.”

“E tu potresti lasciare Nick.”

Kelly fa una smorfia e si tuffa di nuovo sul materasso, finendo stesa accanto a Castiel.

“E anche oggi ignoriamo i saggi consigli l’uno dell’altra, giusto?”

Il silenzio di Castiel è un assenso muto: non si è dichiarato a Dean quando non aveva nulla da perdere e non lo farà adesso che rischierebbe di allontanarlo. In fondo, sono anni che convive con il fatto di non poterlo avere: deve soltanto continuare lungo la stessa strada che ha sempre percorso.

Può riuscirci, no?

“Giusto.”

*

Castiel non sa quando sia diventata un’abitudine quella di percorrere insieme a Dean il tratto che va da scuola a casa. Sa solo che un giorno stavano affrontando una discussione su come strutturare il pomeriggio e che Dean lo ha seguito in modo che potessero portarla avanti – _allungo un po’, ma arrivo a casa anche da qui_ – e che la cosa, poi, si è ripetuta una, due, tre e più volte, tanto da far sembrare che non ci sia mai stato un tempo in cui non condividevano il tragitto.

“Ci vediamo per trigonometria?”

“Non posso. Devo vedere---”

“---Meg?” lo anticipa Dean, il tono inasprito da un sentimento che Castiel non riesce a identificare. “Pensavo ci tenessi, a quei crediti extra.”

“Kelly, veramente” dice Castiel. Pensa di starsi impegnando abbastanza come tutor da non meritare atteggiamenti come quello, ma sceglie di non alimentare il fuoco che potrebbe scaturire da quella miccia. “È il terzo giorno che non si presenta a scuola: sono preoccupato per lei.”

“Oh.” Dean assume un’espressione mortificata, poi distoglie lo sguardo e si fa sfuggente. Si ferma all’improvviso e Castiel arresta il passo a sua volta. “Io--- mi dispiace.” Tutt’ a un tratto, Dean sembra sul punto di inciampare nelle sue stesse parole. “Devo passare in edicola per comprare delle figurine a Sam. Quasi me ne dimenticavo. Saluta Kelly da parte mia.”

Prima che Dean abbia il tempo di oltrepassare il muro oltre cui stava per svoltare, Kelly gli appare davanti, evitando per un soffio di andare a sbattere contro il suo corpo. Castiel nota immediatamente che ha gli occhi ricoperti da un velo di lacrime e le mani che tremano. “Kelly” dice, allarmato. “Che succede? Stavo per---”

“Sono incinta.”

Castiel è come pietrificato dalla rivelazione. A un passo da lui, Dean trattiene il fiato. 

“Cosa?” 

“L’ultima volta che lo abbiamo fatto Nick non ha indossato il preservativo. All’inizio gli ho detto che doveva metterlo, ma lui mi ha assicurato che si sarebbe fermato in tempo e---”

“Il coito interrotto non è un metodo contraccettivo.”

Kelly serra le labbra nel tentativo di trattenere le lacrime ormai prossime a precipitare oltre le ciglia. “Mi ha offerto soldi per abortire.”

“Soldi?”

“ _Tanti_ soldi. Ma non sono sicura di volerlo fare.”

Castiel non sa cosa dire. Ha la testa vuota e il cuore pesante, come se qualcuno lo avesse forato e avesse fatto scorrere del cemento al suo interno. Affrontare quella situazione è come dover afferrare qualcosa che le sue mani non bastano a contenere. Gli sembra ieri che lui e Kelly giocavano a rincorrersi tra le giostrine del parco giochi di fronte casa e adesso---

“Kelly.” Dean chiama Kelly come si chiama un addormentato che si dimena in preda agli incubi, in maniera ferma eppure delicata. Le poggia le mani sulle spalle e la guarda dritto negli occhi. In quell’esatto momento, due lacrime simmetriche scendono a rigare le guance di Kelly. Mentre le vede scorrere, Castiel è assalito da una prepotente voglia di piangere a sua volta. Erano anni che non provava un impulso così violento e viscerale. La cosa lo fa sentire piccolo e insignificante. Deve avere una miriade di statistiche sulle gravidanze indesiderate e le ragazze madri stipate da qualche parte nel suo cervello, eppure non riesce a recuperarne nessuna. I dati offrono certezze e soluzioni, ecco perché a Castiel piacciono tanto; eppure adesso, forse per la prima volta in assoluto, sente che non avrebbero alcuna importanza. 

“Kelly, ascolta: devi essere tu a decidere. Se cominci ad assecondare le scelte altrui senza far sentire la tua voce finirai in un circolo vizioso: non ne uscirai più. E non sarai mai felice.”

Kelly continua a piangere in silenzio, le mani di Dean che le stringono ancora le spalle. In qualche modo, quel contatto sembra aiutarla a mantenere il controllo, a restare ancorata al presente e a non venire risucchiata da quel futuro che le fa tanta paura. Dopo momenti di Castiel non riesce a misurare la durata, Kelly tira su con il naso e si strofina il viso con il dorso della mano. A quel punto, sposta lo sguardo su Castiel. “Andiamo a casa?” gli domanda, e all’improvviso sembra soltanto la fine di uno di quei pomeriggi passati all’aperto, quando arrivava il momento di rientrare per non far stare in pensiero le rispettive mamme. 

Dean rivolge a Castiel un cenno di incoraggiamento. Solo allora, lui raggiunge Kelly e si sistema al suo fianco.

“Certo.” 

*

Quando Castiel rientra, la luce del giorno ha già lasciato spazio al buio soffuso della sera.

Ha passato l’intero pomeriggio da Kelly. Le ha preparato del tè alla cannella che hanno bevuto insieme e ha lasciato che la sua spalla le facesse da cuscino mentre guardavano _Pretty Woman_ sistemati sopra il letto di lei. Mentre i titoli di coda scorrevano, Castiel le ha proposto di passare lì la notte, ma Kelly gli ha assicurato che non ce n’era bisogno e lo ha rispedito a casa.

Castiel si sta ancora domandando se sia stato giusto cedere o se avrebbe fatto meglio a insistere quando il suo telefono prende a squillare. Il nome di Dean sul display gli procura un moto di sollievo quasi violento: non avrebbe risposto, se si fosse trattato di qualcun altro, ma la prospettiva di parlare con Dean gli appare di gran lunga preferibile a quella di continuare ad arrovellarsi sugli stessi pensieri che la sua mente macina da quando è tornato.

“Dean.”

“Ehi” gli fa Dean, e la sua voce raggiunge Castiel come il tocco soffice di un guanto di velluto. “Come sta?”

Castiel sa che una risposta sincera non potrebbe essere positiva: Kelly è agitata e spaventata come non è mai stata e come forse non sarà più nell’arco della sua intera vita, ma ce la farà. Kelly ce la fa sempre. “Se la caverà.”

La replica di Dean è un silenzio comprensivo. _Sono contento che ci fossi_ , vorrebbe dirgli Castiel, ma, per qualche motivo, non suona come un commento appropriato. “Sembravi saperne qualcosa” gli fa quindi. “Riguardo alle scelte imposte da altri.”

“Eccome” risponde con prontezza Dean, ma il suo tono perde immediatamente la naturalezza di cui era imbevuto. Per quanto recitata bene, quella che pronuncia sembra a tutti gli effetti la battuta di un copione. “Lascio sempre che sia Sam a decidere cosa guardare a cena: è uno strazio.”

“Dicevo sul serio.”

Di nuovo silenzio, poi un rumore che potrebbe essere un sospiro come un verso abortito mentre era sul punto di venir liberato. “Devo andare: papà è tornato.”

Castiel sa che è soltanto un pretesto, ma sa anche che se Dean avesse voluto parlare non vi avrebbe fatto ricorso; pertanto, evita di insistere e lo lascia andare. “Okay” dice, senza troppa convinzione. “Ciao, Dean.”

“Ciao, Cas.”

Mollare la presa è più doloroso di quanto si sarebbe aspettato.

*

Le porte della sala teatro sono socchiuse a formare uno spiraglio da cui trapela una voce; malgrado la distanza la riduca a un sottofondo sfumato, Castiel è in grado di riconoscerla con la stessa facilità con cui identificherebbe la propria. 

Dimentico della campanella il cui suono sta già riempiendo le classi, Castiel si apposta lì fuori e spinge un’anta quel tanto che basta a sporgere il capo all’interno. Ci sono file e file di posti vuoti e una manciata di persone distribuite nello spazio che le separa dal palcoscenico, ma i suoi occhi vengono immediatamente catturati da Dean ed è come se non esistesse nient’altro al mondo al di fuori di quella visione, nient’altro che le retine di Castiel siano capaci di assorbire. 

“Ma, piano, quale luce erompe da quella finestra? È l’oriente e Giulietta è il sole!”

Dean è assorto, e bellissimo, e anche se Castiel ce lo ha avuto in testa per anni il pensiero lo colpisce nella maniera fulminante delle prime volte. 

La prima volta – quella vera - che lo ha formulato risale agli albori della loro esperienza in quella scuola, quando erano due gocce nella marea di matricole in attesa di ricevere il benvenuto del Preside e il saluto dei loro futuri insegnanti. 

Dean gli era apparso come un’epifania, l’unica figura che, seppur estranea, non si perdeva in un anonimato piatto e privo di interesse. 

Se Castiel fosse stato un altro gli si sarebbe avvicinato e gli avrebbe rivolto la parola con un pretesto, ma, essendo sempre stato soltanto se stesso, era rimasto a fissarlo e a desiderarlo da lontano.

Esattamente come adesso.

“Sorgi, bel sole, e uccidi l’invidiosa luna che è già malata e pallida di rabbia, perché tu, sua ancella, di lei sei tanto più bella.”

Ha sentito Dean provare quelle battute così tante volte da ricordarle a memoria, ma vedergliele recitare sopra il palco, concentrato e calato nella parte, gli procura un misto inedito di orgoglio e tenerezza e di quel sentimento che ha paura di evocare anche dopo avergli dato un nome.

“Non servirla più, quell’invidiosa: la sua vestale porta il malsano costume verde indossato solo dai buffoni. Gettalo via! Oh, se sapesse che è la mia donna, il mio amore! Oh se lo sapesse!”

Castiel lascia che il calore che sente dentro lo scaldi ancora per qualche momento, poi si decide ad andare.

*

Quel pomeriggio, persino il soffitto è una visione meno rassicurante del solito. 

“Ho paura che quando tornerà a nuotare Dean si dimenticherà di me.”

“Ho paura che sarò una pessima madre.”

La mano di Castiel si sposta sul materasso in cerca di quella di Kelly. Quando la trova, ne copre il dorso senza stringerla. 

“Sarai una mamma fantastica.”

“Come fai a dirlo?”

“Perché ti conosco.”

Kelly libera la mano per poterla capovolgere; a quel punto, intreccia le dita a quelle di Castiel.

“Dean non si dimenticherà di te.”

“Perché ti conosco: non sei uno che si dimentica.”

*

Castiel esegue a mente l’ultimo della sequenza di calcoli e appunta la soluzione. Dopo essersi assicurato che ci sia corrispondenza con quella fornita dal testo, Dean commenta: “Non sei semplicemente intelligente, Cas: sei un fottuto genio.”

“Sapere tante cose non vuol dire essere intelligenti.”

“Non le sai soltanto: sai spiegarle e renderle interessanti. Dovresti fare il professore.”

La strada dell’insegnamento lo ha sempre stimolato, ma l’idea di dover gestire orde di ragazzi e ragazze la rende decisamente meno appetibile. Castiel non sa se ne sarebbe capace: le sue abilità sociali sono sempre state arrugginite e un insegnante deve sapersi rapportare alla classe prim’ancora che trasmetterle dei contenuti. 

“Non è difficile quando la persona dall’altra parte ti sta ad ascoltare ed è ricettiva. Anche tu sei bravo.”

“Oh, non direi” si schermisce Dean. “Al massimo me la cavo.”

“Ti sottovaluti.”

“O forse sei tu che mi sopravvaluti.”

“Ti vedo solo per quello che sei.”

Dean sembrava pronto a ribattere ancor prima che Castiel offrisse la sua replica, eppure ora appare incapace di farlo, come se avesse perso la presa sulle parole che aveva intenzione di pronunciare. “Ho le prove” farfuglia, dopo essersi tirato su in tutta fretta. “Devo andare”.

Arraffa penne e quaderni, gettandoli alla rinfusa nello zaino, poi se ne va senza nemmeno un saluto. 

*

Dean nemmeno conosce la ragazza che ha organizzato il party, ma aveva creduto che partecipare potesse essere una buona distrazione. In realtà si sta rivelando l’esatto opposto. Tutto ciò che lo circonda lo infastidisce: il volume troppo alto della musica, l’euforia e l’indolenza di chi ha come unico pensiero la prossima birra da mandare giù o il prossimo bacio da dare. Dovrebbero essere anche le sue uniche preoccupazioni; lo sono state, per il periodo della convalescenza, ma ora la sua mano sta guarendo e le sbarre della gabbia in cui ha sempre vissuto intrappolato torneranno a stringersi attorno a lui. 

Con il senno di poi, Dean non sa se sia stato un bene uscirne. È stato bello avere un assaggio di libertà, ma, adesso che ne conosce il sapore, la prospettiva di rinunciarvi risulta intollerabile. 

In preda a una smania rabbiosa, si alza dal divanetto su cui se ne stava seduto e abbandona la bottiglia ancora piena sopra la prima superficie che gli capita a tiro. Imbocca le scale e si rifugia al piano superiore, infilandosi in una delle stanze che si snodano lungo il corridoio. Consuma il pavimento a furia di fare avanti e indietro, l’inquietudine che gli monta dentro a ondate sempre più alte e feroci.

Lo specchio attaccato alla parete appare come un’epifania. L’immagine che gli restituisce è fatta di linee dure e ombre scure, di paure incastonate dentro gli occhi e rimpianti schiacciati tra le labbra strette. Dean vorrebbe cancellarla come fosse una bozza venuta male, ma non può: dovrebbe strapparsi l’anima, per riuscirci, infilarsi nella pelle di qualcun altro.

“Cazzo.”

Non riesce a respirare. Una voce imperiosa dentro la sua testa sentenzia che l’unico modo per tornare a farlo è colpire il vetro: se lo rompe potrà far svanire quell’immagine penosa e portare avanti la recita che sta spacciando per la sua nuova vita. Manterrà tutto com’è fino alla prossima guarigione, fino a quando i tagli incisi dalle schegge non si riassorbiranno e sarà il cuore a spaccarsi al posto della carne.

È semplice. Basta posizionarsi e caricare il colpo e---

“Devi salvarmi da Meg.” Quando la voce di Castiel lo raggiunge, Dean stacca gli occhi dalla parete su cui pende lo specchio e si volta dalla parte opposta, le lacrime che gli pizzicano insistentemente gli occhi. “Che stai facendo?” 

Il primo istinto è quello, consueto, di mentire. Mentire per non dare altri problemi a John, per lasciar crescere Sam tranquillo, per dimostrare al coach di turno che è un atleta all’altezza di sua madre. Ma dall’altra parte non ci sono John né Sam né un allenatore esigente, non c’è un dito che ha paura gli venga puntato contro; c’è soltanto Castiel con un’espressione preoccupata che Dean non gli ha mai visto in viso e che è l’ultima spinta verso quella confessione che non programmava di fare ad anima viva.

“Mi sono rotto la mano apposta: volevo che finisse e l’ho messa sotto il peso che stava per calare. Poi è finita ed è stato fantastico, ma ora---” Le parole vengono a mancargli. Castiel chiude la porta che aveva lasciato aperta, poi torna a rivolgergli la sua completa attenzione. “Tutto questo deve finire, maledizione.”

“Cosa deve finire?”

“Questa cazzo di pressione!” Dean non sta ancora respirando. La verità è che non ha mai ripreso a farlo, da quel maledetto giorno in cui le sue lacrime si sono mescolate all’acqua della piscina fredda e vuota. “Posso vincere tutte le medaglie di questo mondo, ma lei non tornerà.”

Dean compie i passi necessari a piantarsi davanti all’armadio. Poggia la fronte contro l’anta chiusa, per lasciarsi il resto del mondo alle spalle: il nuoto, le sue responsabilità, quella stupida mano sana che lo costringerà a tornare quello che non è e che non ha mai voluto essere. Vorrebbe riuscire a raggiungere uno stato di isolamento tale da escludere persino se stesso, ma l’improvvisa pressione che avverte all’altezza delle scapole spazza via di colpo quel proposito. 

Il peso del corpo di Castiel è solido e rassicurante, una stella fissa da seguire per riprendere l’orientamento. Il rumore del suo respiro è inverosimilmente vicino, come se si stesse infrangendo direttamente contro l’orecchio di Dean. Dean si concentra sul ritmo pacifico da cui è scandito e lo sostituisce a quello convulso dei suoi pensieri. È come camminare lungo una strada dritta e priva di ostacoli, senza doversi preoccupare di tenere il passo o di non inciampare: deve solo mettere un piede avanti all’altro e seguire la via.

All’improvviso, riesce a immettere aria nei polmoni.

“È tutto a posto, ma non puoi continuare a farti del male. Cosa dirai che è successo stavolta?”

“Che ho fatto a botte” risponde d’istinto, ma suona assurdo persino alle sue stesse orecchie. “Ma non è vero, quindi--- non lo farò.”

Il petto di Castiel aderisce ancora alla sua schiena. Se Dean si voltasse, si ritroverebbero a un soffio di distanza; se lo facesse, potrebbe appoggiare la fronte contro quella di Castiel, chiudere gli occhi e restare così fino a quando ogni cosa non torna al suo posto e tutto diventa chiaro e semplice. Ha la certezza salda quanto inspiegabile che Castiel glielo lascerebbe fare; per qualche motivo, la consapevolezza risulta tanto terrificante da irrigidirlo. 

“So che è stata una cosa stupida. ” Si scosta in modo brusco e si allontana, come se la vicinanza di Castiel fosse improvvisamente troppo da sostenere. È come un incantesimo che si spezza: tutto il disagio che non aveva provato fino a quel momento gli crolla addosso, travolgendolo e facendo scattare le sue difese. “Non so perché ti sto dicendo tutto questo.”

Dean si siede sul bordo del letto, preda di una nuova agitazione. Castiel lo segue e usa una sedia ricoperta di vestiti stropicciati come appoggio. Lo guarda dritto negli occhi quando dice: “Di’ a tuo padre cosa hai fatto.”

Tra tutte le opzioni disponibili, parlare con John è quella che Dean si rifiuta anche solo di prendere in considerazione. “Non dire sciocchezze: non capirebbe.”

“Non sono sciocchezze” lo contraddice Castiel, con la solita, granitica certezza di chi ha la verità schierata dalla propria parte. “Gli autolesionisti tendono nove volte di più al suicidio. Devi andare da uno specialista.”

Ma Dean non ha bisogno della verità. Ha bisogno di sentirsi al sicuro, di raccontarsi che non serve davvero tutto quel coraggio per uscire da quella situazione.

“Basterà dire a casa che non tornerò a nuotare.”

Ha bisogno di qualcosa che Castiel, con la sua insopprimibile onestà e la sua caparbietà quasi ottusa, non può dargli. 

“Sei un autolesionista, Dean. E le statistiche dicono---”

“Non me ne frega un cazzo delle tue statistiche, Cas!” Castiel trasalisce, come se fosse stato colto di sorpresa da uno scoppio improvviso. “Ma che ti prende? Dici che non hai amici perché hai da fare, ma in realtà è perché sei un fottuto robot.”

L’espressione di Castiel cede in una maniera impercettibile, ma, allo stesso tempo, abbastanza evidente perché Dean possa accorgersene. Prima di quel momento, non aveva mai realizzato quanto sia diventato semplice per lui leggere quel viso che all’inizio era un blocco di marmo privo di scanalature. Adesso, mentre il rimorso gli azzanna lo stomaco, Dean vorrebbe non aver imparato a farlo così bene. 

“Grazie mille, Dean.” Castiel si tira in piedi. Quando compie il primo passo, Dean ha la tentazione di afferrarlo per un braccio e trattenerlo, ma non lo fa. Pensa di non averne il diritto e, anche se ce lo avesse, non avrebbe il fegato di esercitarlo. “Buono a sapersi.”

Dean guarda Castiel andar via senza compiere un gesto né emettere una sola parola, senza concedergli lo _scusa_ o il _grazie_ che gli spetterebbero. 

Quando la porta della stanza viene richiusa, si ritrova solo come non lo è mai stato in vita sua.

*

“Stop!”

Mentre gli altri si sparpagliano al suono di quell’ordine, Charlie si avvicina a Dean e lo trascina in disparte. Quando gli parla, la sua voce è un sibilo concitato. “Si può sapere che hai? Amara sta recitando meglio di te: se non vuoi impegnarti per lo spettacolo, fallo per il tuo amor proprio.” 

Dean abbassa il capo e serra la mascella. Non può certo negare quell’accusa; le battute gli sono scivolate via di bocca come assemblamenti casuali di parole, frasi prive di tono e di intenzione. La verità è che non è abbastanza concentrato per mettercene; non è abbastanza motivato. Non cambia nulla, se si impegna o meno; non cambia nulla se risulta credibile nella parte o se non lo fa. Passato lo spettacolo non metterà più piede su un palcoscenico. Non si dedicherà ad altro che non sia il nuoto. Non parlerà più con Castiel. Non--- 

“Dean, mi hai sentito?” 

“Non ha un cazzo di senso.” 

“Come?” Charlie aggrotta la fronte, confusa. “Di che parli?”

La vita di Dean non ha senso: è tutta un’enorme, gigantesca farsa, una recita su cui non calerà mai il sipario. “Questo!” Non sta davvero parlando dello spettacolo. Non sa nemmeno lui, a cosa si stia riferendo di preciso; sa soltanto che la ferita che ha dentro brucia di più a ogni momento che passa e che vomitare fuori la rabbia è l’unico modo che ha di procurarsi un barlume di sollievo. “Solo perché ti lasciano mettere in scena una versione di Romeo e Giulietta con dei cazzi giganti non significa che siamo liberi di essere quello che siamo.” 

Dean recepisce in ritardo il silenzio calato nella sala; è come un contorno ovattato da cui emergono gli sguardi perplessi che gli vengono puntati addosso, attirati dal modo in cui il suo tono di voce si è impennato.

Charlie se ne sta a fissarlo per qualche momento, in viso un’espressione né dura né compassionevole, ma solo attenta, concentrata su un sottinteso che ha bisogno di decifrare prima di scegliere la mossa successiva da compiere. 

“Andate pure a fare un giro: riprendiamo tra un po’.”

“Ma, Charlie” comincia Amara, con un che di petulante nella voce. “Se non proviamo abbastanza non sarò mai perfetta come lo spettacolo merita.”

“Tranquilla, tesoro: lo sarai comunque.”

Amara sembra accontentarsi della risposta. Depone il copione e lascia la sala, prontamente imitata dagli altri e dalle altre. Charlie aspetta che anche l’ultimo dei presenti se ne sia andato, poi torna a rivolgere la sua attenzione a Dean. 

Dean è convinto di star per subire la peggior strigliata mai incassata nel corso della sua vita e invece, quando Charlie parla, lo fa con una voce sorprendentemente pacata che non sembra affatto indirizzata verso una lavata di capo. 

“È la prima volta che mi occupo di una sceneggiatura. Di solito mi dedico ad altro: fumetti, principalmente. Penso di essere più brava a inventare storie che a disegnare, ma mi piace l’idea di rappresentare quello che elaboro, di dargli una forma che non resti confinata dentro la mia testa. Il primo anno di liceo ho partecipato a un concorso di scrittura creativa per ragazzi; ho candidato un fumetto ambientato ad Oz. Una specie di rivisitazione dell’opera originale, come quella di Romeo e Giulietta. In questa versione Dorothy era una cacciatrice di mostri e veniva affiancata da una ragazza che il giorno prima faceva l’hacker e quello dopo si ritrova catapultata in questo mondo assurdo in cui esiste il soprannaturale ed esistono persone che lo combattono. Una ragazza totalmente normale; figa, ma normale. Dorothy la prende sotto la sua ala, la addestra e le due si innamorano. Ho vinto il primo premio. Ero felicissima: non vedevo l’ora della cerimonia. Il concorso era diviso in categorie: poesia, saggistica, racconti brevi…Mi dissero che non ci sarebbe stato tempo per tutti i vincitori di presentare il loro lavoro. La verità è che fui l’unica per cui non ce ne fu: tutti gli altri salirono sul palco ed ebbero il loro momento di gloria. A me consegnarono la targa a cerimonia conclusa, in disparte. Ho scoperto solo dopo che lo sponsor principale era uno storico marchio repubblicano a cui non andava giù di essere associato a una storia con una coppia lesbica come protagonista. Negarmi la vittoria avrebbe sollevato un polverone, così gli organizzatori si erano rifugiati in quella specie di compromesso: il mio lavoro poteva vincere; bastava che lo facesse di nascosto. Quindi, sì, Dean: siamo liberi anche perché mi permettono di portare in scena quello che scrivo senza incappare in censure.” Soltanto allora, la voce di Charlie si fa risoluta; non per imporsi o per impartire un rimprovero, ma per infondere un significato più profondo alle parole, per conferire al messaggio di cui sono portatrici l’importanza che merita. “ _Io_ mi sento libera, così. E anche tu dovresti trovare il tuo modo di esserlo.”

*

Quando mette piede in casa, Dean non bada all’anomala assenza di rumori da cui viene accolto. Sarà che i suoi pensieri ne fanno abbastanza da coprire il silenzio che regna tra le pareti domestiche, o che è troppo alto il volume delle voci che gli risuonano in testa (quella di Castiel, e di Charlie, e una più lontana e indefinita che riconosce appartenere a sua madre più per istinto che per una reale associazione), ma non si accorge della mancanza del saluto che John è solito rivolgergli o di quella dello scalpiccio che Sam produce abitualmente.

È per questo che il mormorio cha avverte levarsi quando si inoltra nel corridoio lo coglie totalmente di sorpresa, come una fiammella che si accende all’improvviso in mezzo a un campo di oscurità. 

Inseguendone la scia, Dean viene condotto in salotto. Il momento in cui si arresta sulla soglia è anche quello in cui il vociare cessa, un’interruzione brusca come una frenata fatta un istante prima che l’impatto tra i veicoli si consumi. 

La prima cosa che emerge da quello stato di stallo è la faccia di John. È seduto sopra il divano e il modo in cui alza la testa indica chiaramente che era concentrato su qualcosa. O meglio, su _qualcuno_.

A Dean basta lo scorcio di sagoma che lo schienale della poltrona lascia intravedere per capire di chi si tratti; eppure, quando Castiel si volta, incontrare i suoi occhi dentro la cornice del salotto di casa risulta totalmente surreale.

“Ciao, Dean.” 

*

Dean è seduto su quegli stessi spalti da cui il bambino che è stato ha assistito a una miriade di gare e allenamenti. L’ultima volta che li ha occupati i suoi piedi penzolavano nel vuoto senza riuscire a toccare terra; aveva molti anni e altrettanti centimetri in meno e l’ingenua convinzione che non sarebbe mai arrivato il giorno in cui avrebbe cessato di fare da spettatore alle imprese della mamma. 

La presenza di John è l’unica cosa che accomuna quelle vecchie immagini sdrucite provenienti dal passato al presente. Anche lui era diverso allora: non c’era grigio tra i suoi capelli né la tristezza che da anni dimora stabilmente sul fondo dei suoi occhi. A volte Dean fatica a far combaciare i bordi di quella persona con quelli dell’uomo che John è oggi e si chiede come sarebbe stato crescere con la versione di suo padre che vive dentro ai suoi ricordi. Si sente in colpa, quando accade, perché è come desiderare di rimpiazzare John e Dean non lo cambierebbe con nessun altro: non rinuncerebbe mai alle Domeniche passate a pescare, alle partite guardate insieme sul divano, alle pie comprate del gusto che, guarda caso, è sempre il suo preferito. Eppure, non riesce a fare a meno di indagare quel futuro ipotetico che non avrà mai l’opportunità di conoscere: come sarebbe stato se la mamma fosse ancora viva e una parte di John non fosse morta con lei; cosa sarebbe accaduto se avessero avuto la possibilità di essere una famiglia. 

Sono lì per volere di John. È lui che ha afferrato le chiavi dell’Impala e ha detto “Andiamo” senza fornire ulteriori spiegazioni né indizi sulla meta; Dean lo ha seguito senza domandargliene. Sono rimasti in silenzio per tutto il tragitto e lo sono ancora adesso, mentre respirano l’odore di cloro e di ricordi che riempie l’aria della piscina.

“È davvero simpatico, quel Castiel.”

Dean libera un suono che è a metà tra uno sbuffo e una risata. Ripensa a Castiel seduto di fronte a John e per la prima volta lo scenario gli appare come l’estratto di una commedia.

“Non è esattamente l’aggettivo che userei” dice, e non aggiunge altro. La tensione si addensa velocemente, come un banco di nuvole che si ammassa contro l’azzurro del cielo e finisce per oscurarlo. Dean la sente stringersi attorno a sé come una cappa asfissiante e la sensazione di soffocamento lo riporta a quello specchio che lo attirava come la luce fa con le falene. 

Vorrebbe che Castiel fosse lì a calmarlo e a dirgli che va tutto bene.

Ma Castiel non c’è. Al suo posto c’è John che ha gli occhi fissi di fronte a sé e che, Dean ne è certo, sta vedendo tutt’altra immagine al posto di quella della piscina vacante. 

“Ricordo come se fosse ieri la prima volta che ti abbiamo portato qui. Mary non stava nella pelle: se fosse stato per lei ti avrebbe immerso in acqua appena uscito dalla placenta.”

La nostalgia gli disegna sulla bocca un sorriso morbido. Dean non lo ricorda nemmeno, quand’è stata l’ultima volta che ha visto John sorridere. In occasione dell’ultima gara che ha vinto, forse: non ne è sicuro e, in ogni caso, non si trattava di un sorriso come quello. “Vorrei che lei fosse ancora viva; vorrei aver sopperito meglio alla sua mancanza; vorrei esser stato in grado di capirti anziché costringerti a fare qualcosa che non volevi.”

Dean non sa se quelle parole siano un pugno di ferro o la più gentile delle carezze; sa soltanto che non può e non vuole riceverle in silenzio. “Papà---”

“No, ascolta” lo ferma John. “Se ti ho spinto a nuotare è perché pensavo che ti piacesse. Anche per tenere vivo il ricordo di Mary, certo, ma, Dean – lei avrebbe voluto che tu fossi felice. Nuotando, cantando, ballando il tip tap: non fa differenza.”

Dean sente un nodo di commozione stringergli la gola. Capisce che sarebbe impossibile da sciogliere e tramutare in parole sufficientemente sentite e adeguatamente grate, quindi si limita a mandarlo giù e a sfoderare l’espressione più riconoscente di cui sia capace. 

“Forse dovrei provare anche quello.”

Suo padre gli sorride di un sorriso limpido e disteso. 

“Be’, perché no?”

Nella mente di Dean, i bordi dei due John arrivano finalmente a coincidere. 

*

Dean perlustra mezza scuola e l’intero cortile prima di trovare Castiel. È seduto sopra il muretto che delimita l’ultima porzione di perimetro, intento a parlare con Kelly che se ne sta in piedi di fronte a lui, addosso uno di quei vestiti ampi che ha cominciato a indossare per ragioni di comodo quando le dimensioni del pancione hanno cessato di essere gestibili. 

Quando Dean si ferma alle spalle di Kelly, Castiel finisce per intercettare la sua figura e si zittisce di colpo. La sua faccia si trasfigura completamente, come una superficie d’acqua smossa dall’impatto con un sasso. 

Spinta da quella reazione improvvisa, Kelly si volta. Anche lei è attraversata da un moto di stupore, seppur più contenuto, alla vista di Dean. “Ehi, Kelly” la saluta lui; poi, indicando il pancione con un cenno del capo. “Come state?”

“Qui dentro si sta una favola: sono io quella che si prende i calci e il mal di schiena.”

Per un momento, Dean avverte la tensione calare a un livello tale da consentire a un sorriso di affiorargli alle labbra. “Resisti.” 

“Sempre” gli fa Kelly di rimando, poi si volta verso Castiel. Dean non ha la chiave per decifrare il flusso di comprensione muta che passa attraverso l’occhiata che li vede scambiarsi, ma può cogliere il momento di intesa che porta Kelly a dichiarare: “Vi lascio soli.”

Dean ha meditato per giorni su cosa avrebbe fatto una volta che si fosse ritrovato faccia a faccia con Castiel: chiedergli scusa; ringraziarlo per aver preso a cuore la sua situazione malgrado il modo in cui è stato trattato; persino confessargli che---

“Se sei venuto a dirmi che non vuoi più parlarmi va bene: mi interessa solo che tu non ti faccia del male.”

Nessuno degli scenari su cui ha fantasticato, però, prevedeva di dover partire da un presupposto del genere; nessuno prendeva in considerazione la possibilità che Castiel non si presentasse come parte lesa e che non mostrasse nei suoi riguardi alcuna forma di risentimento.

Anziché dare a Castiel una qualche risposta, Dean prende posto accanto a lui, lasciando tra i loro corpi quel poco di spazio che basta affinché non siano incollati l’uno all’altro. Tutti i piani d’azione che aveva meticolosamente elaborato diventano fogli di carta straccia appallottolati e gettati via. “Parlavo di mia madre” dice d’un fiato, lasciandosi guidare da un impulso di sincerità estraneo a qualsiasi calcolo e progettazione. “Era una nuotatrice. La migliore.”

“Lo so: me lo ha detto tuo padre.” 

“Quando avevo sei anni, la casa in cui vivevamo è bruciata: lei è rimasta uccisa nell’incendio. Mi manca ogni momento, ma quando nuoto un po’ di più.”

Dean ha convissuto con quella mancanza per più della metà della sua vita: ormai è diventata parte di lui, come un arto o un’abitudine di cui non ci si sa disfare, eppure è la prima volta che le dà una forma tangibile, una fisionomia che ne comprovi l’esistenza. Guardarla in faccia non è terribile come si sarebbe aspettato, anzi, è addirittura _consolante_ : è peggio essere consumato dalla paura di cosa potresti trovare sotto il letto che fronteggiare quello che effettivamente vi si nasconde quando ti abbassi a sbirciare.

“Non è ferendoti che smetterà di mancarti.” La constatazione di Castiel è schietta e brutale, come quel _il coito interrotto non è un metodo contraccettivo_ con cui ha spinto Kelly oltre l’orlo delle lacrime. La verità non suona mai gentile né accomodante, ma, anziché respingerla in malo modo, questa volta Dean incassa il colpo senza controbattere: non vuole più raccontarsi bugie e ormai non riuscirebbe nemmeno a dar loro credito. 

“Non sono un robot, come hai detto tu.”

“Non lo penso davvero” dice Dean, con tutta la persuasione di cui è capace. “Ti chiedo scusa.” Castiel non ribatte e Dean ne approfitta per aggiungere: “Andrò da uno specialista: non voglio più farmi del male.” È allora che Dean lo registra, un moto di rilassamento quasi impercettibile che porta Castiel a distendersi, come se un peso invisibile fosse stato appena rimosso dalle sue spalle. 

“Sono contento.”

“Be’, anch’io”

Per un momento, Dean ha la tentazione di azzerare la distanza che lo separa da Castiel, le dita che formicolano per il desiderio di allungarsi a toccarlo; ma non è un impulso che possa permettersi di assecondare, così lascia che il momento passi e prende di nuovo la parola, e per dire esattamente quello per cui ha cercato Castiel, la cosa che più gli fa più paura tirare fuori ma che meno vuole tenersi dentro.

“Mi piacerebbe continuare a parlarti. Se me lo permetterai.”

“Certo.”

*

Dean e Castiel sono poggiati al parapetto in legno del pontile, lo scrosciare tranquillo dell’acqua che si leva leggero nello spazio sotto di loro. 

Castiel distoglie lo sguardo dalla superficie del fiume per rivolgerlo al profilo di Dean; lo vede assorto, gravato da pensieri di cui Castiel può intuire il contenuto.

“Pronto per il grande giorno?”

“Penso di sì” risponde Dean, ma dalla titubanza nella sua voce Castiel capisce che c’è dell’altro. “Non lo so. Nonostante tutto, la piscina era qualcosa che conoscevo. Il palcoscenico è un ambiente totalmente nuovo da affrontare: mi fa paura.”

Lo stupisce, l’onestà di quella confessione. A volte a lui non è bastata nemmeno la vista rassicurante del soffitto per mettersi faccia a faccia con certe consapevolezze. Le sue paure più grandi sono bagagli che si trascina dietro con la stessa abitudinarietà con cui porta lo zaino in spalla mentre si reca a scuola: fanno parte del suo equipaggiamento quotidiano e disfarsene non è una possibilità che abbia mai davvero vagliato.

Fino ad ora.

“Forse non dovrei aspettare di andare al college per farmi degli amici” dice, tornando a contemplare l’acqua.

“Sta a te decidere. Ma sappi che secondo le statistiche è un’ottima cosa, averne.”

Castiel si lascia andare a un piccolo sorriso che la preoccupazione gli porta presto via dalle labbra. “Anche per me sarebbe una cosa nuova.” Omette il _Mi fa paura_ , ma non ha dubbi sul fatto che Dean lo abbia comunque colto. “Non so se ne sono capace.”

“Be’, sei stato capace di guadagnarti un amico fantastico come me: d’ora in poi sarà tutto in discesa.”

Dean ha reso tutto fin troppo semplice, sin dal momento in cui gli ha dimostrato che il suo nome può suscitare reazioni diverse da sopracciglia aggrottate e sfottò maligni. Castiel vorrebbe dirglielo, ma non lo fa: ha paura di dove lo porterebbe, confessare a Dean cos’abbia significato per lui conoscerlo e godere della sua amicizia. 

Ci sono parti di quella storia che non può rivelargli.

“Andrà bene domani.”

Dean torna a rivolgere la sua attenzione all’acqua. La sua bocca si contrae in una smorfia che Castiel non manca di notare. “Lo spero.”

Restano al fiume fino a quando non cala il buio.

*

 _Signore e signori, vi preghiamo di prendere posto e prepararvi al vostro viaggio erotico sul pianeta Verona._

L’annuncio è un sottofondo lontano di cui Dean non riesce a cogliere distintamente le parole. La poca attenzione che l’agitazione gli consente di conservare è tutta rivolta al professor Redfield, impegnato a confabulare con uno degli addetti all’allestimento. Quando lo scorge avvicinarsi, il professore tronca la discussione per andare in suo soccorso.

“Professor Redfield---”

“Donatello, ragazzo.”

“Donatello” acconsente Dean, tirando un respiro profondo. “Non posso salire sul palco: finirò per umiliarmi.”

Il professor Redfield lo prende per un braccio e fa sì che si allontanino di qualche passo. Prima di prendere la parola, punta i piccoli occhi accesi dentro ai suoi. “Dean, ascolta: tu non sei un grande attore---”

“Esatto: è proprio questo il punto!”

“--- _ancora._ L’importante è che stai facendo qualcosa che ti piace. Magari il tuo non è nemmeno nervosismo, forse sei soltanto gasatissimo, okay?” Davanti alla mancanza di reazioni con cui si scontra, l’espressione del professor Redfield è attraversata da un primo fremito di dubbio. “Dico bene, non è vero?” 

“ _No._ ”

“Due famiglie, entrambe nobili del pari nella bella Verona, dall’antica rivalità rompono in una nuova lite; e il sangue dei cittadini imbratta le mani dei cittadini. Dai lombi fatali di questi due nemici, prende vita una coppia di amanti avventurati, nati sotto maligna stella.”

“Non senti? Sta arrivando il tuo turno!”

L’addetto liquidato poco prima torna a reclamare l’attenzione del professore. Lui gliela concede e a Dean non resta che avvicinarsi alla parte del retroscena da cui è possibile effettuare il proprio ingresso. 

Vedere Benvolio prossimo a pronunciare la battuta che segna l’arrivo in scena di Romeo basta a spedirgli il cuore dritto in gola.

“Cazzo. Merda.”

“Buongiorno, cugino” dice Benvolio, e per Dean è come vedere il patibolo su cui incontrerà la morte materializzarsi davanti ai suoi occhi. La battuta si ripete, questa volta con maggior enfasi: “Buongiorno, cugino.”

La pressione alla schiena arriva all’improvviso e procura a Dean un sobbalzo. “Dean, è il tuo momento” gli mormora all’orecchio il professor Redfield, rinsaldando la presa sulle sue spalle. “Sali sul palco e non dimenticare: sei eccitato, non nervoso. Vai!”

La spinta che riceve è così forte da catapultarlo sul palcoscenico. Prima che possa anche solo pensare di defilarsi, uno dei fari montati per l’occasione viene puntato su di lui, inondandolo di luce e fendendogli per un momento la vista. Dean si sente come se fosse stato inchiodato dalla torcia di un detective e dovesse sottoporsi a un interrogatorio in cui verrà costretto a confessare tutte le colpe di cui si è macchiato.

Il pubblico è lì, pronto a giudicarlo e a condannarlo come la più spietata delle giurie. 

“Datti una mossa!”

Davanti a quella prima protesta, Dean si decide ad avanzare. È una scelta meccanica, che non scaturisce da un reale cambiamento d’animo: le maglie delle sue insicurezze lo stringono come una camicia di forza e lo opprimono maggiormente ad ogni passo che compie, rendendo i suoi movimenti rigidi e impacciati. 

Quando guadagna il centro del palco, si sente sul punto di soffocare.

“Buongiorno, cugino.”

Un _È ancora così presto?_ viene bisbigliato da qualche parte dietro le quinte. Il sussurro striscia fino a lui, ma è come se non lo raggiungesse davvero. 

“Torna in piscina, Winchester.”

Forse Alastair ha ragione: forse dovrebbe davvero tornare in piscina e reprimere gli stupidi impulsi che lo hanno condotto fin qui. Dovrebbe accettare che la sua vita non potrà mai essere più di quello che è stata fino ad ora e che nessuno sforzo di volontà basterà a renderla più conforme ai suoi desideri.

Dean apre la bocca, ma tutto ciò che ne esce è un balbettio indistinto. Le parole da pronunciare sono presenti dentro la sua memoria, ma è come se fossero poste in un angolo troppo remoto per poter essere afferrate. 

“Dean.”

Improvvisamente, come se fino a un attimo prima non fosse stato lì, Castiel gli compare davanti. È seduto tra le prime file e, dal momento in cui la individua, la sua figura diventa l’unica che Dean è in grado di mettere a fuoco. Quelle degli altri spettatori sembrano piatte e indefinite, come le sagome che fanno da bersaglio ai poligoni o alle gare di tiro. 

Castiel è lì e lo sta guardando, gli occhi grandi e blu carichi di aspettativa. 

L’immagine assorbe a tal punto la sua attenzione che Dean si dimentica del panico che gli si dimena nel petto. Continua a contemplarla perché sa che quando smetterà resterà solo il vuoto che in quel momento c’è al posto della sua memoria e che a quel punto non avrà scampo: dovrà ammettere che è a tal punto schiavo delle imposizioni altrui da non essere in grado di portare avanti l’unica scelta che abbia mai compiuto da solo. 

Sarà il suo fallimento, la sua resa incondizionata.

“Ho detto: _buongiorno, cugino_.”

Castiel si solleva dal bracciolo su cui si teneva poggiato; si sistema la mano destra al centro del petto, la muove in avanti e poi se la riporta sul cuore. Lo fa ancora, e ancora, e ancora, simulando una successione di battiti. Dean insegue i movimenti tracciati da Castiel e le parole diventano totalmente a portata di mano; quando le agguanta, la consistenza che avverte tra le dita e sotto al palato gli permette di tornare a respirare.

“È ancora così presto?” scandisce Castiel dalla sua postazione.

“È ancora così presto?” ripete Dean e, finalmente, lo show può andare avanti.

*

Charlie si presenta dietro le quinte con al seguito una ragazza alta e bionda che Dean è sicuro non essere una studentessa della scuola. Il modo in cui Charlie le stringe la vita e tiene una mano abbarbicata al suo fianco non lascia adito a dubbi riguardo al tipo di rapporto che le lega. 

“Allora non sei così male, come attore.”

“Non quando ho un copione che mette in risalto le mie capacità.”

“Non fare il ruffiano” lo ammonisce Charlie, ma il sorriso che le piega le labbra racconta un sentimento diverso dal fastidio. “Lei è Dorothy: la mia ragazza.”

“La cacciatrice di mostri?” 

“Proprio lei.”

“Piacere, Dean” interviene Dorothy, alzando una mano in segno di saluto.

“Piacere mio, Dorothy. Sai, anch’io facevo quel mestiere, nelle storie che raccontavo a mio fratello: siamo praticamente colleghi.”

“Mi stai escludendo dalla trama” obietta Charlie, con finto risentimento.

“Non era mia intenzione: i nostri personaggi diventerebbero grandi amici. Saresti la sorellina che non ho mai avuto.”

“Potremmo cominciare ad esserlo in questa, di storia” considera Charlie, e serra la presa attorno al corpo di Dorothy. “Che ne dici di un’uscita a quattro? Io e Dorothy e tu e Castiel.”

Per un piccolo, infinitesimale momento, Dean è sul punto di accettare la proposta e persino di suggerire come meta il _Roadhouse_ , dove ha sempre voluto portare Castiel affinché assaggiasse gli hamburger paradisiaci preparati da Hellen; poi però la realtà gli piomba addosso, pesante come un blocco di cemento armato, e con essa la destabilizzante consapevolezza che gli sia bastato così poco a rimuoverla. “Noi---” Dean si interrompe, preda di una reticenza improvvisa. C’è una parte di lui che vuole restare ancorato a quella fantasia; se non tenerla intatta, almeno conservarne una parvenza. Ma non può farlo: non sarebbe giusto nei confronti di Castiel e servirebbe soltanto ad illudersi riguardo a loro due. “Non stiamo insieme.”

“No?” Charlie appare poco convinta, ma prima che abbia il tempo di approfondire la faccenda qualcosa finisce per distrarla. “In ogni caso, è a ore sei” annuncia, e scappa via trascinando con sé Dorothy.

*

Dopo aver fatto trascorrere un tempo sufficiente a consentire il cambio degli abiti di scena, Castiel si infila dietro le quinte. Schiva i drappelli di studenti e i grovigli di cavi elettrici distribuiti qua e là e finalmente trova Dean. È voltato di spalle, a chiacchierare con Charlie e un’altra ragazza che Castiel non riconosce. 

Quando Charlie adocchia Castiel, con un una mano lo saluta e con l’altra afferra la ragazza sconosciuta e la trascina via. Deve aver allertato Dean riguardo alla sua presenza perché, appena loro due si allontanano, lui si volta nella direzione di Castiel.

“Dean” lo chiama Castiel, andandogli incontro. “Sei stato---”

Prima che Castiel abbia il tempo di portare a termine la frase, Dean lo tira a sé e lo abbraccia con così tanta forza da fargli quasi male. Non che Castiel possa davvero far caso al dolore, in quel momento, con Dean che lo stringe come se volesse inglobarlo dentro al suo corpo e non lasciarlo mai più andare.

“---fantastico” conclude Castiel, e la parola scivola a un soffio dall’orecchio di Dean.

Quando scioglie l’abbraccio, Dean sorride di un sorriso enorme e bellissimo che si infila dritto nel cuore di Castiel. “Grazie” dice con calore. “Non ce l’avrei fatta senza di te.”

“Sì invece.”

Sono ancora vicini, la mano di Dean che indugia leggera sopra il braccio di Castiel. Per qualche motivo, le dita che rasentano la stoffa sembrano a Castiel un dettaglio enorme, il centro focale attorno a cui si struttura l’intera scena e che la dota di senso. Castiel resta immobile ad osservarle per non sa bene quanto, come se fossero uno spettacolo inatteso e miracoloso, fino a quando non le vede contrarsi e serrare la presa, stropicciando la manica della maglietta che indossa. Il gesto arriva al cervello di Castiel come una specie di segnale che lo induce ad alzare la testa di scatto. Quando incrocia lo sguardo di Dean, Castiel realizza immediatamente che qualcosa è cambiato; dal modo greve in cui Dean lo fissa, capisce che anche lui ha avvertito quel mutamento impalpabile eppure incredibilmente reale.

Castiel si ricorda della volta in cui ha sentito il battito frenetico di Dean infrangersi contro il palmo. È sicuro che il suo cuore stia martellando altrettanto vigorosamente, in questo momento, ma è talmente concentrato sulla presa della mano di Dean da non riuscire ad appurarlo.

“Cas.” Non è come se Dean volesse reclamare la sua attenzione, o dirgli davvero qualcosa: la sua è un’invocazione che ricalca i contorni del nome di Castiel, qualcosa di più simile a una preghiera che a un richiamo.

Castiel deglutisce. È convinto di non avere il controllo della propria voce e invece, sorprendentemente, si scopre capace di tirarla fuori. “Cosa?”

La risposta di Dean è uno spostamento che riduce la distanza che li separa a uno spiffero sottilissimo. Le sue ciglia risultano inverosimilmente definite, come uno di quei dettagli messi a fuoco attraverso la lente di ingrandimento. Castiel le guarda come incantato, poi abbassa lo sguardo a incontrare la bocca di Dean. Non poggiarci sopra la propria gli sembra inconcepibile. 

Castiel avverte una spinta quasi fisica verso quell’ultimo, minuscolo movimento che basterebbe a---

“Dean!”

Al suono della voce di Sam, entrambi arretrano di colpo. A fronte della prossimità di poco prima, i metri che si estendono tra di loro appaiono a Castiel come un campo sconfinato.

Sam appare come un razzo e si getta addosso a Dean con tanta irruenza da farlo barcollare. “Sei stato bravissimo!” esclama, stringendolo in vita, e Dean guarda Castiel per un ultimo istante prima di abbassare lo sguardo sul fratello e porre definitivamente fine a quello che stavano condividendo, qualunque cosa fosse. 

“Grazie, Sammy.”

Sam è ancora incollato a Dean quando loro padre li affianca. Castiel ricorda di aver provato una soggezione prossima alla paura, quando John Winchester gli ha aperto la porta di casa e gli ha domandato chi fosse. Ricorda altrettanto bene la tensione nervosa che ha provato davanti allo sguardo impassibile con cui John lo teneva inchiodato mentre Castiel riferiva quanto Dean gli aveva rivelato. 

Una volta vuotato il sacco, Castiel ha temuto che il signor Winchester lo mandasse via in malo modo per essersi inventato certe fandonie su suo figlio; quando John si è portato una mano al viso e ha sussurrato _Perché non mi ha detto niente?_ , Castiel si è sentito in colpa per aver provato quel genere di sentimenti. 

Il signor Winchester può apparire ruvido, ma quella è solo la superficie; c’è molto di più quando la si oltrepassa. 

Dean gli assomiglia, in questo.

“Ciao, Castiel.”

“Signor Winchester.”

“Andiamo a prendere un milk-shake?”

Lo sguardo del signor Winchester si scosta da Sam a Dean. “Non so, Sam: è la serata di Dean, sta a lui decidere.”

Dean guarda di nuovo Castiel, una specie di indecisione a dimenarsi dentro ai suoi occhi. “Okay” acconsente, anche se il tono non ha l’entusiasmo di chi ha appena deciso le modalità con cui verrà festeggiato.

“Sì!” grida Sam contento “Io lo voglio con cioccolato, panna e una spruzzata di nocciole.” 

Il signor Winchester poggia una mano sulla schiena di Sam e lo spinge gentilmente in direzione dell’uscita. “Andiamo, Sammy: lasciamo che Dean faccia i suoi saluti” gli dice, poi si rivolge a Castiel. “Torna a trovarci, qualche volta.”

“Volentieri.”

Il tempo che John e Sam si allontanino e lui e Dean tornano ad essere soli. L’aria che li circonda è la stessa in cui si sono avvicinati pochi minuti prima eppure è totalmente diversa, come se a costituirla non ci fosse più soltanto una miscela gassosa ma anche una componente che la rende satura e pesante.

Castiel attende che sia Dean a parlare, ma Dean tace per un tempo che pare protrarsi all’infinito. Si è quasi convinto che lo vedrà andar via senza aprir bocca quando viene smentito. “Devo andare” dice Dean, una specie di mortificazione nella voce. 

“Certo.”

Ancora una volta, Dean esita. “Grazie per essere venuto.”

Castiel capisce che c’è dell’altro che Dean vorrebbe dirgli; anche lui ne avrebbe, di parole incastrate tra i denti, ma gli manca il coraggio che tirarle fuori richiederebbe.

“Non me lo sarei perso per niente al mondo.”

*

Le cose vanno bene: Dean ha trovato un’ottima intesa con la sua terapista, la gravidanza di Kelly procede a gonfie vele e lui è entrato a far parte dell’ _Heaven Club_ dove ha fatto la conoscenza di Gabriel, Balthazar, Alfie e Duma. 

La prima volta che si è presentato a una delle riunioni si è sentito come in procinto di sostenere un test per cui non era minimamente preparato, ma, a conti fatti, non se l’è cavata poi così male. Riguardo a quelle successive, Castiel si azzarderebbe a dire che sia andata addirittura bene: ha scoperto di avere argomenti da mettere sul piatto e di sapersi destreggiare con quelli che gli vengono proposti, di risultare interessante quanto basta da non finire relegato in un angolo mentre gli altri fanno gruppo. 

La contentezza che ha provato quando i ragazzi lo hanno coinvolto in un’uscita al cinema gli ha fatto pensare che sia valsa la pena di valicare i confini della zona di confort all’interno della quale era abituato a muoversi; il _sono fiero di te_ che Dean gli ha rivolto gli ha fornito la conferma definitiva.

Dean. Castiel vorrebbe che non fosse il suo personale ago della bilancia, il giudice a cui spetta l’emissione dell’ultima sentenza, eppure è così. È così perché le cose vanno bene, obiettivamente, ma il fatto che tra lui e Dean ci sia un che di irrisolto non gli consente di godersele fino in fondo.

Capita spesso che lui e Dean condividano momenti che sono come bolle di sapone che restano sospese in aria prima di scoppiare, intervalli di tempo in cui sembra riaffiorare il fantasma di un gesto compiuto a metà che non smette di infestare gli spazi in cui si ritrovano a stare. 

Castiel ha consumato quel nastro di memoria a furia di farlo scorrere, si è procurato male alle tempie a forza di domandarsi cosa sarebbe accaduto se si fosse sporto di quei pochi millimetri rimasti e avesse portato a compimento ciò che lui e Dean avevano iniziato prima di essere interrotti.

Di solito è il mondo circostante a strapparli a quegli attimi di stasi e a riportarli alla realtà. Ogni volta che accade Castiel si sente quasi stordito, come se fosse stato risvegliato bruscamente da un sonno profondissimo o fosse reduce da un atterraggio particolarmente turbolento. 

Non sa cosa farci, con i sottintesi che giacciono dentro a quelle parentesi che si aprono e si chiudono periodicamente, quindi lascia che restino seppelliti e si dice che le cose vanno bene e che deve farselo bastare.

“Ciao, Dean.”

Castiel trova Dean nella stessa aula in cui è stato rintracciato da lui mesi prima. Esattamente come lui allora, Dean è impegnato a infilare libri e quaderni nello zaino; la differenza è che non sta usando l’occupazione come pretesto per tenere a bada il panico e fingersi disinteressato.

“Ehi, ciao” riprova Castiel, ma, di nuovo, Dean non si preoccupa di ricambiare il saluto. “Sono stato scelto come Otello” dice soltanto, senza preamboli né commenti.

“Fantastico!” Castiel sa quanto Dean ci tenesse alla parte e con quanta ansia aspettasse gli esiti delle selezioni: per questo non si spiega la totale assenza di gioia con cui la notizia gli viene riferita. Non solo Dean non è felice; sembra addirittura _arrabbiato_. “Sapevo che ce l’avresti fatta.”

Dean pare impermeabile alle parole di Castiel; si comporta come se non lo raggiungessero davvero, le braccia che si spostano dal tavolo allo zaino in maniera meccanica e quasi convulsa. Castiel non capisce perché stia erigendo quel muro tra di loro, ma decide di provare a fare breccia al suo interno. 

“Quando hanno pubblicato i risultati?”

“Tre giorni fa.”

“Oh.” Castiel si domanda perché Dean glielo stia riferendo solo adesso, ma sente che esprimere quella perplessità equivarrebbe ad infierire: non vuole che le cose peggiorino. “Non lo sapevo.” 

“Certo che non lo sapevi” ribatte Dean con durezza. Per la prima volta da quando Castiel è arrivato, alza la testa e lo guarda dritto negli occhi. “Ora che hai i tuoi crediti extra non ti interesso più, no?”

La provocazione coglie Castiel totalmente alla sprovvista, come uno schiaffo impattato contro la guancia senza alcun preavviso. “Certo che mi interessi.”

“E allora perché vai al ballo con Meg?”

Castiel non pensa al fatto che non sia un’obiezione rilevante, quella, né che Dean non abbia alcun diritto di scagliargliela addosso come un’accusa; sente soltanto la delusione che brucia nel tono di Dean e l’urgenza di porvi rimedio. “Non vado al ballo con Meg” chiarisce. “Chi te lo ha detto?”

“Lei!”

“Be’, non è vero!” replica Castiel, adeguando istintivamente il volume a quello del tono di Dean; poi, rendendolo più moderato. “Me lo ha proposto, ma ho rifiutato.” 

Un lampo di confusione balena nello sguardo di Dean, e il velo incattivito che ricopriva la sua espressione subisce uno strappo. “E perché?”

“Perché sono _anni_ che mi interessi, Dean.”

Castiel può praticamente vedere il momento in cui la realizzazione compare sul viso di Dean: è come se la sua espressione si frantumasse per poi ricomporsi lentamente, ma con l’aggiunta di un che di greve e esterrefatto da cui Castiel si sente come trapassato.

Dean schiude le labbra, ma poi le richiude, come se non avesse trovato alcun serbatoio di parole da cui attingere. Castiel non ha idea di cosa accada a quel punto: ha abbassato lo sguardo e non sa se avrà mai il coraggio di sollevarlo di nuovo e guardare Dean in faccia.

Si aspetta di tutto – un rimprovero o un interrogatorio o un _mi spiace, ma non sei il mio tipo_ pietoso – meno quello che accade: Dean si posiziona davanti a lui e gli prende il viso tra le mani. 

Castiel sente il cuore balzargli dritto in gola quando i suoi occhi finiscono dentro a quelli di Dean. Ha passato così tanto tempo ad osservarlo da lontano da non essersi mai accorto di non averlo mai guardato _davvero_ ; ha sempre avuto troppa paura di venire scoperto, prima che diventassero amici, e dopo che indugiare un attimo di più potesse far sorgere in Dean qualche sospetto.

Le sue iridi sono più verdi di quanto credesse. Si domanda che aspetto incredibile arriverebbero ad assumere colpiti dai raggi del sole, quali screziature rivelerebbero sotto il tocco della luce. All’improvviso, ottenere una risposta a quella domanda gli sembra la questione più importante del mondo.

“Non volevi che lo scoprissi?” 

Castiel pensa di non riuscire a muovere nemmeno un muscolo, ma, a dispetto delle previsioni, è capace di eseguire un timido cenno di assenso. 

“Perché?”

Castiel distoglie lo sguardo e rilascia una risata totalmente priva di gioia. Una parte di lui vuole liberarsi dalla presa di Dean e l’altra desidera che i palmi di Dean non lascino mai più il suo viso. “Perché sei tu” dice, come se spiegasse tutto, e forse per Dean non è così ma per Castiel lo fa davvero. “E io sono io.”

Tiene gli occhi ancora bassi, ancorati a un punto indefinito del pavimento, la mano destra di Dean che appare come un bordo sfocato ai margini della sua visuale. Mentre la vergogna gli fa bruciare le guance e lo stomaco, Castiel registra distrattamente un impercettibile spostamento d’aria e, prima che possa realizzare a cosa sia dovuto, la bocca di Dean è sulla sua.

Castiel la sente muoversi, ma, in qualche modo, è come se non fosse una percezione reale: il bacio sembra la sequenza di una pellicola, un fatto che sta accadendo a qualcun altro e che lui osserva soltanto dall’esterno. 

Castiel resta immobile, con la realtà che gli scivola addosso come acqua su una superficie liscia, poi qualcosa si aziona dentro la sua testa, come per effetto di un interruttore scattato all’improvviso, e si decide a schiudere le labbra e a ricambiare; il sapore di fresco e di _buono_ che gli invade il palato lo stordisce a tal punto che teme di perdere l’equilibrio e cadere sulle ginocchia.

Non è la prima volta che bacia qualcuno, ma è sicuro che la ricorderà come se lo fosse. Quelle precedenti non hanno avuto nulla di memorabile, tant’è che Castiel ha finito per catalogarle asetticamente come esperienze che, in quanto adolescente, era destinato a sperimentare. Non ne conserva alcun ricordo particolare, ma, in compenso, è convinto che gli resteranno incisi a fuoco nel cervello il sospiro estatico che Dean emette, e la pressione delle dita di Dean contro il viso, e la forza che li spinge l’uno verso l’altro in un modo che porta Castiel a credere che non si staccheranno mai più.

E invece succede. Smettono di baciarsi ma restano a un soffio di distanza, il respiro di Dean che si infrange sulle guance di Castiel e le sue mani ancora impegnate a tenerlo stretto. Castiel è contento che sia così; se fossero lontani abbastanza da potersi guardare negli occhi non avrebbe il coraggio di porre la domanda che la sua insicurezza ha formulato e a cui ha un disperato bisogno di dar voce. 

“È perché ti faccio pena?”

In tutta risposta, Dean muove il pollice a strofinargli uno zigomo. “È perché sei tu” dice semplicemente.

Castiel non ha bisogno d’altro per credergli.

*

Quando Dean ripone i libri e richiude l’anta, trova Meg con una spalla poggiata contro la superficie dell’armadietto adiacente al suo. Ha le braccia incrociate sotto il seno e un’espressione tronfia che rende la sua faccia meno sopportabile di quanto sia di solito.

“Non hai niente da dirmi?”

“No: assolutamente.”

Dean fa girare la chiave nella serratura e si allontana, ma non si azzarda nemmeno a sperare che basti così poco a scamparla: Meg è fastidiosa come una mosca che ti ronza insistentemente intorno, ma, purtroppo, a differenza di una mosca, non la si può scacciar via agitando una mano.

“Sicuro?” chiede Meg, braccandolo. 

L’unico modo per provare a liberarsene è assecondarla. “Cos’è che dovrei dirti?”

“Uh, fammi pensare. Qualcosa del tipo _Grazie, Meg: se non fosse stato per la tua bugia sul ballo io e Castiel staremmo ancora a girarci intorno come due perfetti idioti invece di inchiappettarci a vice---_ ”

“E va bene, va bene: grazie.”

Lo sforzo con cui Dean ha ceduto alla concessione si rivela vano; l’attenzione di Meg è già rivolta altrove. L’altrove in questione è la scia tracciata dal passaggio di Amara, intenta a camminare per il corridoio come se stesse sfilando lungo una passerella, addosso un completo giallo fluorescente e sul viso un paio di occhiali da sole dalla spessa montatura fucsia. 

Sarebbe piuttosto difficile non notarla, ma a Dean pare che Meg lo stia facendo con un interesse il cui livello è decisamente superiore alla media.

“Filtra così tanta luce dalle finestre?” chiede sarcasticamente Dean, ma la battuta non pare esser stata recepita. “Meg?” Meg continua ad ignorarlo, la testa rivolta all’indietro e i passi che si fanno via via più lenti a causa della distrazione. “Farai un incidente, se non guardi avanti.”

Finalmente, Meg si decide a riacquistare una posizione frontale. “Chissà quanti squat mi servirebbero per ottenere un culo come quello” dice con un sospiro; poi, con un tono di voce molto più fermo. “Sai se la Shurley è sulla piazza?” 

“Credo proprio che lo sia.”

Quello di cui Dean è certo è che Amara ha superato l’ossessione che nutriva nei suoi confronti. Ha cominciato a sospettarlo quando l’ha sentita emettere un _verso_ la volta in cui lui e Castiel si sono presi per mano fuori all’uscita di scuola e ne ha avuto la definitiva conferma quando, al party organizzato da Charlie per celebrare la buona riuscita dello spettacolo, Amara ha ammesso che il destino può anche sbagliare, di tanto in tanto, ed evidentemente la previsione riguardo a loro due è stata uno dei suoi rari errori. 

È la cosa più vicina a una benedizione che Dean abbia ricevuto dopo che Sam ha accordato a Castiel il permesso di vedere la sua collezione di insetti.

“Perfetto: ho individuato il mio prossimo obiettivo.”

“Non per scoraggiarti, ma non credo che giochi per entrambe le squadre.”

“Non lo conosci il proverbio? Non c’è voglia di cazzo che una vagina non possa curare.”

Dean fa finta di rifletterci, poi si stringe nelle spalle e decreta: “Mai sentito.”

“Non mi sorprende. Che ne sai tu di saggezza popolare?” replica Meg con supponenza. “Vado a farla cadere ai miei piedi” annuncia poi e, mentre la vede intraprendere la direzione imboccata da Amara, Dean tira un sospiro di sollievo. Quando Meg si volta a lanciargli un’ultima occhiata, con il ghigno soddisfatto di chi è sul punto di gustarsi la tanto agognata vendetta, capisce che il supplizio non è ancora giunto al termine.

“Oh, quasi dimenticavo: non c’è di che!”

*

I bambini disposti nelle culle sono talmente piccoli da non sembrare reali. Mentre lui e Dean li osservano attraverso il vetro che sigilla il reparto, Castiel si domanda se sia davvero possibile prendere in braccio qualcosa di tanto delicato senza romperlo o fargli del male.

Per quanto inadeguato lo faccia sentire la prospettiva, non vede l’ora di mettersi alla prova e scoprirlo.

“Come si chiama?”

Castiel non ha mai creduto di poter nutrire un amore così viscerale per qualcuno di cui conosce soltanto il nome, qualcuno la cui personalità è ancora tutta da scrivere e da scoprire. Per anni gli unici punti fermi di cui la vita lo ha dotato sono provenuti da libri e ricerche; poi è arrivato Dean e adesso c’è quest’essere minuscolo che dorme tranquillo dentro la culla in cui è stato riposto e, malgrado non lo abbia estrapolato da alcuna fonte né appreso da un esperimento condotto di sua mano, Castiel sa con una certezza ineluttabile che si prenderà cura di lui come se fosse suo e che lo proteggerà sempre.

“Jack.”


End file.
